My Slime Academia
by SilverHades
Summary: Rimuru Tempest and her friend Milim Nava have just joined U.A. High School, or more specifically, Class 1-A! Making friends with the other members of the class such as Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido has increased their confidence, but they are ill-prepared as dark forces such as the League of Villains and their allies prepare to incite some chaos...
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

_It all begun in Keikei City in China._

 _News of a bio-luminescent baby being born spread like wildfire, shocking the nation. And then it started. Following that, "exceptional" individuals begun popping up all over the world. The cause was unclear. Time passed…_

… _and the "exceptional" became the norm._

 _Fantasy became reality._

 _At present, approximately 80% of the world's population consists of superhumans with special abilities, now commonly referred to as "Quirks". The world was in chaos. And in response, a profession that everyone once only dreamed about..._

… _entered the spotlight._

* * *

" **Rimuru! Hey, Rimuru! Wake up, you lazy bum! It's morning and it's the day! You know, the day! That day! The day we've been looking forwards to for aaaages!** "

Rimuru grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes in response to the energetic voice close by. Suddenly, she felt a great blast of light move into the room as Rimuru moved her arm up to protect her eyes. " **Look it's so sunny as well! It's so perfect I could cry!** " Exclaimed the voice. Rimuru squinted as she saw the figure sitting on the end of her bed energetically. Light skin. Bright blue eyes. Long, pink hair in twin tails.

"… **Milim. What are you doing in my room? In fact, what are you doing in my** _ **house**_ **?** " Rimuru managed to remark as she lowered her hand. Milim smiled cheerfully. " **I came by early and your parents let me in. They said something like 'being so energetic for the big day was great' or something, and that I'd be a great influence. I didn't really know what they meant but whatever.** " Milim responded.

Rimuru sighed as she rested her face in her hands. " **I really need to talk to them about that…nevermind.** " She remarked. Milim titled her head in confusion, a happy smile on her face. Rimuru climbed out of bed as Milim stood up and ran over towards Rimuru, grabbing and hugging her suddenly.

" **Hey, can you turn into your true form? You've only had a Human form for a small while, but I already miss hugging your cute blob form. Please?** "

 _ **Wow. Did she completely forget her priorities? Today is incredibly important. Milim can change her focus really fast…**_

" **Don't be silly. I've got to get dressed, have a shower and get ready. You're already apparently ready so just wait around or something.** " Rimuru responded. Milim let go of Rimuru. " **Awww…okay.** " She responded, turning and sitting down on one of the chairs in the room. Rimuru sighed as she looked into a nearby mirror, seeing her own face. Rimuru's light skin, her golden eyes, her bright blue hair and eyebrows.

 _ **That's right. Today is an incredibly important day. Because today…**_

* * *

… _ **is the day Milim and I take the practical portion of the General Entrance Exam for U.A. High School. February 26th.**_

" **Whoa…** " Milim remarked as she looked up at the U.A. Building in front of them. They were both standing at the entrance, dressed and ready, with their backpacks as well. Rimuru smiled as she looked up towards U.A. as well. U.A. High School was an academy most famous for training prestigious heroes.

By extension, it was also very hard to get into. Apparently only 1 of 300 Applicants are accepted. This day was the turning point – about whether they could pass the Entrance Exam and be accepted into U.A., or fail it and be rejected. Though to be honest, Rimuru wasn't particularly worried…

" **There's so many people here…do you think we'll see anyone we know?** " Milim asked energetically as she turned towards Rimuru.

 _ **Milim Nava.**_

 _ **A friend I've had since childhood, and someone who's been**_ _ **very**_ _ **attached to me since then. We've known eachother since before we even acquired our Quirks at the age of four. We're both currently fifteen in age, and our friendship has remained solid for over a decade. Milim even opts to call me her 'best friend'.**_

 _ **And her Quirk? Well, it's not too complicated, but I'd rather not get into it right now. All I can say is that she is far stronger than I will ever be. Every time we've fought, I've lost. Badly. Milim is a walking catastrophe and yet she is also one of the most airheaded, simplistic and energetic people I've ever met.**_

 _ **She doesn't have any ironclad philosophies or ideologies she clings to – the reason she wants to become a hero is because she wanted to go to the same High School as me and follow the same career path as mine. Apparently. Yeah, she clings to me a lot and will annihilate anyone who hurts me. She's like a pet guard dog I guess, but she's a very loose cannon. Even I can't control her.**_

 _ **Though, it's definitely fun to have her around.**_

" **Maybe. We'll have to see. Most of our friends chose other career paths since a lot of them didn't really have hero-suitable Quirks.** " Rimuru responded. Milim put her hands to her hips and leaned forwards as she looked towards Rimuru.

" **Rimuru~,** _ **everyone**_ **we knew paled in comparison to your Quirk. It's kinda rude to say things like that.** " Milim responded, as Rimuru nervously chuckled. " **Sorry sorry, that's not what I meant.** " She responded as Milim straightened her body.

 _ **My Quirk. While it's true that many other Quirks paled in comparison to mine, that doesn't mean it's a good Quirk. "Good" is simply a viewpoint. Because when I turned four, and my Quirk awakened for the first time, my entire life changed in a way which shocked even people who had experienced knowledge about Quirks.**_

Rimuru narrowed her eyes as she looked down towards her hands.

 _ **My body is not made of flesh. It was, a long time ago. When I was born, I was just like everyone else. But when my Quirk awakened, my entire body changed from flesh and blood to that of a unique substance.**_

 _ **It was only then that Rimuru Tempest was only truly born.**_

 _ **My entire body had become a light blue, almost slime-like substance. I had no Human form. But I could still think like any other person. And I still had vision. In fact, I gained complete 360-degree vision, and I no longer needed to eat, drink, sleep or even breathe. I couldn't feel pain anymore either, and my body could regenerate. My new body was very useful.**_

 _ **But it came with its own problems as well.**_

 _ **Because I had no Human form and was instead a blue blob, people saw me in a different way. They pretended not to, but it was obvious. Sure, there are plenty of people with other 'Mutant'-type Quirks which lead to unnatural body features such as additional limbs. But my Quirk was to a completely different scale.**_

 _ **For example, when a teacher would enter my class for the first time, the first thing they would always exclaim would be "WHY IS THERE A BLUE PILE OF GOO ON ONE OF THE TABLES?!" And then they'd realise that I was a student, and they'd apologise, but they'd still be uncomfortable. I can tell due to the "subtle" expressions and body movements they take which they attempted but failed miserably to hide.**_

 _ **Other students often had the same reaction, with many even no longer seeing me as Human and as some kind of 'lower life form', and become jealous that I possessed greater power than they did. Milim was one of the very few who were willing to be my friends, adapting fast to my new state and our friendship continued as if I had never even changed at all.**_

 _ **She is a true friend.**_

 _ **Luckily this problem will not present itself in U.A. High School, because not that long ago I finally acquired a Human form. While there are still characteristics from my goo form, such as my light-blue hair and eyebrows, nobody can notice that unless they are aware of my true form in the first place.**_

 _ **As to how I acquired a Human form, well that has connections to the true ability of my Quirk which I have yet to explain. And I think…I think I'd prefer to refrain from exploring that memory for now. It's…rather traumatic to say the least.**_

Rimuru's line of thought was cut off as suddenly, she heard yelling nearby. " **Huuh?** " Milim remarked as she looked in the direction of the yelling alongside Rimuru. They could see two people nearby. One of them had light skin, incredibly spikey ash-blond hair, and sharp red eyes. He was glaring at another student in front of him.

The student he was staring at was rather plain-looking, with light skin, rounded dark-green eyes and messy dark-green hair. He seemed rather timid and weak, with his arms up in a confused, defensive posture as he turned and faced the other student. " **Get out of my way or you're dead.** " The ash-blond haired student said. " **M-morning, let's both do our best…** " The plain-looking timid student attempted to respond, as the aggressive student simply walked past him.

" **Huh…I think I've seen that kinda aggressive-looking guy before.** " Milim remarked as she squinted her eyes. _**You have? Well, he does kind of look familiar…where could I have seen him before?**_ Rimuru thought.

" **Hey…isn't that Bakugo? From the Sludge Incident…?** " One student remarked as they looked towards the boy with the ash-blond hair. " **Sure is…** " Another student responded.

 _ **Ah.**_

Both Rimuru and Milim instantly recognised the ash-blond haired boy named Bakugo.

 _ **That's right. Some time ago there was an incident where a boy got attacked by some kind of sludge-like villain. It was reported about on the TV. Quite embarrassing to say the least, he haad to be rescued by the Number One hero, All Might.**_

 _ **All Might…he's always intrigued me. He's potentially the most powerful person in the world, and yet he is the Symbol of Peace, the embodiment of justice. You'd think that with that kind of power, it would get to his head. But it hasn't. I guess there are people out there who just don't get arrogant no matter what.**_

 _ **Well, Milim would be a very good example.**_

" **Wonder who the other guy is though…he looks kinda weak.** " Milim remarked as she looked towards the boy with the dark-greenish hair who Bakugo had just been yelling at. He seemed to be shaking and rather afraid, from what they could tell. " **Wonder if he'll make it…** " Rimuru remarked.

 **And then the boy with the dark-greenish hair attempted to take a step forwards but completely missed, tripping over.**

 _ **Nope, he won't.**_ Both Rimuru and Milim thought.

The boy's fall was stopped by a nearby girl, who suddenly levitated him and prevented him from hitting the ground. " **Interesting quirk.** " Rimuru remarked. " **Ah, whatever, let's head inside! I'm tired of waiting, I wanna have fun already!** " Milim remarked. Rimuru chuckled in response.

 _ **Always an impatient child.**_

* * *

" **WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY'!** "

The teacher put his hand to his ear as he expected a response, but only heard an awkward silence. They were all now in a large hall, with hundreds of students sitting down and listening. Rimuru and Milim were sitting next to eachother, watching and listening.

" **WELL THAT'S COOL MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS, I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL! ARE YOU READY?! YEAH!** " The teacher exclaimed, conveniently ignoring the fact that nobody had responded to him earlier.

 _ **That's the Voice Hero, Present Mic, right? I've heard of his Radio Show, but I didn't really expect to see him as a teacher here.**_ Rimuru thought. Milim was sitting there silently, listening intently with a cheerful smile on her face. Rimuru thought she could hear continuous mumbling nearby from one of the other students, but ignored it.

" **This is how the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten-minute long 'mock cityscape manoeuvres'! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing location!** " Present Mic exclaimed. The screen behind him lit up and showed a diagram with a large box tagged 'CURRENT LOCATION', with various lines connecting it to smaller boxes tagged A, B, C, D, E, F, and G.

" **OKAY?!** "

There was only more silence.

" **Each site is filled with three kinds of** _ **faux villains**_ **! Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels! Use your Quirks to disable these faux villains, and earn points! That's your goal, listeners!** " Present Mic explained. " **Of course, playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited!** "

" **May I ask a question?** " Suddenly called out a voice from the crowd of students. Rimuru glanced over towards the source of the voice, and saw a student with light skin, short black hair and smart-looking glasses. He pointed towards one of the handout sheets, holding it up.

" **There appear to be no fewer than** _ **four**_ **varieties of the faux villains, according to this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heroes!** " The student exclaimed. He then turned around and pointed towards another student.

" **And, you, with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time…it's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!** " The student added. Rimuru glanced over to who he was pointing at, and saw that it was the same dark-green haired boy from earlier. " **Sorry…** " The boy responded.

 _ **Geez, how unlucky can that guy get.**_ Rimuru thought.

" **Alright, alright. Examinee 7111, nice catch. Thanks!** " Present Mic responded as the student turned towards him. " **But the fourth faux villain variety gives you zero points! He's more of an obstacle! There's only one at each site, a 'gimmick' that'll rampage around in close quarters!** " He explained. " **Got it…so it's like a stage gimmick to be avoided.** " One student remarked.

" **Thank you, sir. I apologise for the interruption!** " The student with the glasses exclaimed, before sitting back down. " **Well, that's all from me!** " Present Mic exclaimed. " **I'll leave my listeners with our school motto.** "

" **The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said…'true heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life'.** "

" **PLUS ULTRA!** "

" **Break a leg, everyone!** "

* * *

Rimuru stared in awe at the sight in front of her. She had gone to the test site she had been assigned to, and had found herself standing outside what seemed to be a miniature city. Buildings, streets, so on and so forth. The dozens of other students who had come to this test site were also in awe.

" **It's like a whole city…must be rather expensive to make and then repair…** " Rimuru remarked. She looked down towards her hands. Milim had been assigned to a different test site, so they were separated. And this was the first time Rimuru was going to fight in her Human form. Would she be alright?

 _ **I'll be fine.**_ Rimuru thought.

" **Excited? I know I am.** " Said a nearby voice. Rimuru turned, and saw a girl standing next to her. The girl's skin was tinted pink, with her eyes possessing black sclera and yellow irises. She had short, messy pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. " **Yeah…I guess you could say that.** " Rimuru responded.

" **I'm Mina Ashido. What's your name?** " The pink-skinned girl asked as she held her hand out cheerfully. Rimuru shook Mina's hand. " **I'm Rimuru, Rimuru Tempest.** " She answered as she let go of Mina's hand.

" **Ooh, I love your hair! It's so colourful and cute! Is it natural?** " Mina asked. Rimuru nervously chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. " **Yeah, it is...your hair's quite interesting as well.** " Rimuru responded. Mina motioned towards her hair.

" **This? Yeah, I like to think so. It's pink like my skin as well, I think it matches!** " Mina responded cheerfully. She lowered her hand as she looked towards Rimuru. " **So what Quirk do you have? A strength-enhancing one? Elemental?** " Mina asked. Rimuru glanced down at her hands.

" **It's kind of complicated…** " Rimuru responded. " **Okay, well I'm sure I'll see it during the test, after all! My Quirk's 'Acid', I can shoot corrosive liquid from my body!** " Mina exclaimed, a cheerful smile on her face. _**Reminds me of Milim, just a bit.**_ Rimuru thought.

" **AND…BEGIN!** "

Rimuru's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. " **Hmm?** " She remarked. Present Mic's voice had just been heard all throughout the area. " **WHAT'S WRONG? THE TEST'S STARTED! RUN! RUN! THE DIE IS CAST!** " Present Mic's voice exclaimed once again.

 **And everyone including Rimuru and Mina turned, sprinting right into the test site immediately.** _ **Jesus, that was abrupt. I can't lose time, time is precious here.**_ Rimuru thought as she ran. The students started to split up all throughout the city, and Rimuru noticed that Mina was already gone. _**Well, it's not like staying together would increase our chances of succeeding, since this was a point-based test.**_ Rimuru thought.

As Rimuru split from the other scattering students and ran down one empty street, she heard a rumble as suddenly, a Villain Bot smashed through a nearby building and out onto the street in front of her. The Villain Bot was a One-Pointer, with a long, snake-like neck, two arms with Gatling-Guns and a large single wheel used for moving.

" **Target locked! Prepare for extermination!** " The One-Pointer exclaimed as its single eye glared towards Rimuru. One-Pointers with quick, but fragile. It raised its right arm, moving forwards fast as it swung its right arm down towards Rimuru. Before the attack could connect, Rimuru took a deep breath in and clenched her left hand.

 **「** **Body Armour」**

 **Suddenly, silver metal scale-like armour formed around Rimuru's left arm up to her elbow, as she raised her left arm and blocked the swing. Stepping forwards, she thrust her left arm forwards and drove her armoured fist into the One-Pointer's chest, smashing it completely and launching it into the ground. Several other Villain Bots swarmed into the area, as Rimuru turned and attacked them.**

 _ **My Quirk. Those abilities I mentioned earlier were not the powers of my Quirk. My 360-degree vision, my regeneration, lack of pain or to eat, drink or sleep, it's all the natural attributes of my new body. Not my true ability.**_

 _ **My true Quirk is known as 「**_ _ **Devouring Goo」**_ _ **. I expand my body into its true, slime-like form and absorb the target into my body, gaining the ability to either store or devour them. Storing them doesn't harm the target, instead capturing them within my body. Very useful if I wish to trap an opponent. But if I devour the target…I permanently gain the ability to mimic their appearance and abilities.**_

 _ **Including their Quirk, if they are Human.**_

 _ **I am a Quirk stealer. Probably one of the rarest powers in history. I've taken powers from animals before, such as a spider's web and silk, or a bat's ultrasound waves, though they are significantly weaker than Quirks. But I have only devoured a Human and taken their Quirk**_ _ **once**_ _ **. 「**_ _ **Body Armour」**_ _ **is that Quirk. And the person…**_

 _ **Let's just say it's a memory I'd rather keep buried.**_

 _ **However, I have limits. If my target is conscious, they can resist my absorption and potentially prevent it from succeeding if they are strong enough. My devouring cannot work on nonorganic machines, and my storage has a limit. Still, it's all very useful.**_

 _ **Storage can actually be used offensively, did you know? I'm able to forcefully expel anything from storage if I wish to. Let's say, if I stored a large amount of water, and expelled it in a specific form…**_

" **Water Blade!** "

 **Rimuru jumped all around the area, swinging her arm as she released a blade of water from the storage of her body. The blade of water fired through the air like a bullet, slicing into three Villain Bots and slicing them all in half instantly.** _ **32 points.**_ **Rimuru thought.**

 _ **Water Blade is not a Quirk. It is a technique. By expelling water forcefully from the storage of my body within the form of a blade, I can fire it like a projectile and slice through even solid rock or steel.**_

 _ **Or, alternatively…**_

" **Hydraulic Propulsion!** "

 **Rimuru expelled a massive continuous blast of water from her back, propelling herself through the air as she drove her armoured left fist into the core of a Two-Pointer before firing a Water Blade through a One-Pointer.** _ **35 points.**_ **She thought.** Rimuru continued fighting, slicing and blasting her way through the Villain Bots, moving from one area to another as she even assisted other students occasionally.

* * *

" **Such a wide battlefield and limited time...brings out the best in them.** "

The overseers watched the events of the practical entrance exam through their monitors. " **Intelligence gatherers: there are those who can assess the situation in an instant. Mobility experts: those who'll never be late to the party. Decision makers: those who can cope in any given situation. And then there are the natural-born warriors…** "

" **The abilities needed to preserve peace in our cities…are judged by the points they earn.** "

" **This year's quite the bumper crop, huh?** " One of them said.

" **Nah. No way to know yet.** " Another responded. " **But this should tell us more…** " They began, moving and pressing a button.

* * *

" _ **It begins now!**_ _"_

 **Rimuru's eyes widened as she heard a massive rumble nearby. The other students in the area stopped as well as they looked up towards its source.**

 **A massive Villain Bot, around the size of a large building, smashed its two hands onto two nearby buildings. It was several times larger than the other Villain Bots, to the point that the other bots could only be considered 'fodder' compared to this one.**

 _ **Whoa…that one is massive. It must be the 'gimmick' that rampages around in close quarters, the Zero-Pointer we're supposed to avoid. I couldn't even hope to defeat it as I am now…none of my abilities could probably even harm it. It'd be a walk in the park for Milim, but I think I'll have to stay out of that one's way…**_

Rimuru quickly rolled into a nearby building, avoiding the Zero-Pointer's massive hand as it smashed down onto the ground. The other students turned and ran, and Rimuru could see Mina among them. _**Guess even acid can't take care of that thing, huh?**_ Rimuru thought. Using her 360-degree vision, Rimuru quickly dodged to the side as the Zero-Pointer's hand came smashing into the building she was in. As the building started to crumble around her, Rimuru propelled herself with water once again out into the air as she landed on top of a nearby roof, a far distance from the Zero-Pointer.

Rimuru sighed as she turned to watch the Zero-Pointer smash around randomly towards the surrounding students. Quite a show. _**I wish I'd brought popcorn.**_ Rimuru thought. Suddenly, just as she was thinking, Present Mic's voice boomed through the surrounding area.

" **IT'S ALL OVER!** "

 **And the Villain Bots, including the Zero-Pointer, stopped.**

 **The test was complete.**

* * *

 **Welcome to 'My Slime Academia', a new fanfiction series I am writing as a crossover between Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken and My Hero Academia. I'm a big fan of both series and I thought it would be very interesting if characters from the Tensei Slime universe were in the My Hero Academia universe instead. I also find it rather funny how nobody else has written a Tensei Slime/Hero Academia fanfiction on this website until I did now.**

 **I'm going to be taking a unique approach with this fanfiction. I'm not just going to be copying and pasting characters from Tensei Slime and dropping them into the My Hero Academia universe. While characters like Rimuru will be the same, I might also do a complete re-imagining of other Tensei Slime characters in this fanfiction to suit the narrative, maybe with completely different abilities as well. I like creativity, and this fanfiction is for entertainment, so I hope my creativity will entertain you all.**

 **The story will of course mainly be from the viewpoint of Rimuru as she joins Class 1-A in U.A. High School. The narrative will be following the same timeline of the official My Hero series, so we'll see many heroes, villains and situations we are familiar with. However, in parts of the story where the class is separated, I will take the initiative to write something completely original.**

 **This will not be a copy and paste of the official My Hero series. I will be changing scenarios when necessary, to fit the narrative, though it will still be closely connected and I won't try to go overboard with changes.**

 **Deku, Bakugo, All Might, all of them will appear just as you remember them, and the villains you know will appear as well. I'm just going to make things more interesting with Tensei Slime-based characters, new scenarios or plotlines, or maybe some completely original stuff.**

 **I'll also bring in some original characters I've written myself, to spice things up. And some characters who weren't really focused on in the official series, I'll give a bit of a spotlight here as well.**

 **Also, with Rimuru, you may have noticed that I'm referring to her as female. Since the whole 'reincarnation' plotline isn't really relevant to this fanfiction, and I don't want to overcomplicate things, Rimuru will be considered female in this series from the start, mainly due to the fact that her Human form is female in appearance.**

 **The whole 'mentally male, physically genderless but with a feminine appearance' thing will just overcomplicate the situation. If you disagree with this decision, then please leave or just deal with it, this is fan entertainment that is not meant to be 100% the same as either series. This is just for fun. Please respect that.**

 **Also, of course there is heavy spoilers for My Hero Academia, and potential indirect spoilers for Tensei Slime since I will take elements from that series as well. Please don't complain.**

 **All that said, I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Class 1-A

_**/One Week Later/**_

" **Scores for the practical are out.** "

 **The teachers looked at the screen in front of them that showcased the top 10 scores of the practical Entrance Exam.**

* * *

 **[[Name: Katsuki Bakugo | Villain Points: 77 | Rescue Points: 0 | Total: 77 | Rank: 1st]]**

 **[[Name: Milim Nava | Villain Points: 65 | Rescue Points: 10 | Total: 75 | Rank: 2nd]]**

 **[[Name: Eijiro Kirishima | Villain Points: 39 | Rescue Points: 35 | Total: 74 | Rank: 3rd]]**

 **[[Name: Ochaco Uraraka | Villain Points: 28 | Rescue Points: 45 | Total: 73 | Rank: 4th]]**

 **[[Name: Ibara Shiozaki | Villain Points: 36 | Rescue Points: 32 | Total: 68 | Rank: 5th]]**

 **[[Name: Rimuru Tempest | Villain Points: 42 | Rescue Points: 24 | Total: 66 | Rank: 6th]]**

 **[[Name: Itsuka Kendo | Villain Points: 25 | Rescue Points: 40 | Total: 65 | Rank: 7th]]**

 **[[Name: Tenya Iida | Villain Points: 52 | Rescue Points: 9 | Total: 61 | Rank: 8th]]**

 **[[Name: Izuku Midoriya | Villain Points: 0 | Rescue Points: 60 | Total: 60 | Rank: 9th]]**

 **[[Name: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu | Villain Points: 49 | Rescue Points: 10 | Total: 59 | Rank: 10th]]**

* * *

 **The screen lit up with a recording of Katsuki Bakugo in the middle of fighting the Villain Bots from the exam, blasting them apart with tremendous explosions. An arrogant smile was on his face.**

" **In first place, with zero rescue points! The One-and-Two-Pointer Villains were just itching to capture him. In the second half, when the other examinees were slowing down, this guy just kept going at it. He's one tough cookie.** "

 **The screen changed to an image of Izuku Midoriya within the exam, a frightened expression on his face.** " **And on the other side of the spectrum, in ninth place, with zero villain points. Yes, others have stood against** _ **the gimmick**_ **in the past, but…it's been a while since we've seen someone actually take it down.** "

" **But he was considerably damaged by his own attack..**." **One teacher remarked.** " **Like a child getting a first glimpse of his power.** "

" **A strange one, for sure. He looks like a typical failure in every other way.** "

" **Who cares about the details? I like him!** "

" **Kid just makes me go 'yeah'!** "

" **This year's shaping up to be a special one…second place destroyed the gimmick as well. Two students at that level of power, within the same year? This is going to be very interesting.** "

 **One black-haired teacher sighed as he listened to the others talk.** _ **Geez…what a racket.**_ **He thought.**

* * *

 **Rimuru's eyes widened as she looked down at the opened U.A. High School letter she had just received in the mail. It showed the score for the practical exam she had done just a week prior. 42 villain points, just as she had counted.**

 **And 24…rescue points? Present Mic didn't mention those. Was that on purpose? She had totalled 66 points, and was the top sixth student within the practical exam.**

 **She had passed.**

 **Rimuru smiled.**

 _ **And Milim probably did as well, considering her rank.**_

 _ **Perfect.**_

* * *

 _ **/Spring/**_

" **Whoa, so these are the halls of U.A…** "

Milim expressed her awe as she walked alongside Rimuru through the halls of U.A.'s main building. They were both wearing their U.A. uniforms, and had come slightly early (at Milim's request), so they would most likely be some of the first students in their class to arrive.

Class 1-A. One of the two classes alongside Class 1-B within the Department of Heroes – where students learn everything they need to know to become excellent heroes in service of the community and work towards the qualifications necessary to be allowed to use their Quirks in public spaces.

This was exactly the type of class they were aiming for.

" **Oh, we're here already.** " Milim remarked as they stopped in front of a large door. '1' and 'A' were visible on the door, indicating that this was their class. " **I wonder if anyone else is already here…** " Rimuru remarked as she slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Inside the class, Rimuru could see several people, about five. So they weren't the first ones here. And then, she recognised one of them. It was the same girl Rimuru had met prior to the entrance exam – Mina Ashido. She was sitting at the front of the class and was talking to another student seated to her right.

The student she was talking to was a short girl with a frog-like appearance. She had light skin, long, dark sea-green hair tied in a bow on her back, alongside very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Milim glanced through the open door as well. " **Oh, there's people already here!** " She remarked.

Hearing Milim's voice, Mina turned her head towards the door. " **Oh, there's who I was talking about!** " She remarked towards the frog-like girl as she waved over towards Rimuru and Milim. " **Hey, over here!** " Mina called out towards Rimuru. She walked over towards Mina as Milim followed.

" **Nice to see that you passed the entrance exam! And we're in the same class, no less!** " Mina exclaimed. " **Yeah, what a coincidence.** " Rimuru remarked. Milim glanced towards Mina, before glancing back towards Rimuru. " **Who's she, Rimuru?** " Milim asked.

" **Just someone I met back in the entrance exam.** " Rimuru responded. Milim smiled as she turned towards Mina. " **Nice to meet you then! I'm Rimuru's friend, Milim Nava.** " Milim said. "" **I'm Mina Ashido.** " Mina responded.

The frog-like girl waved her hand in greeting, as Rimuru sat down next to Mina and Milim sat down next to Rimuru, next to the window. " **I'm Tsuyu Asui. Nice to meet you.** " She said. Milim smiled as she nodded her head in response.

Mina turned towards Rimuru. " **So, Tempest, I saw you fight a bit back in the entrance exam. You've got a cool quirk – you made some kind of armour on your body, right?** " Mina asked. Rimuru turned towards her. _**Armour? She must have seen me use**_ _ **「**_ _ **Body Armour**_ _ **」**_ _ **. I'll just go along with it for now, explaining the true nature of my Quirk will only overcomplicate things.**_ Rimuru thought.

" **Yeah, my Quirk is called 'Body Armour'. I can create silver scale-like metal armour across any point in my body. It's good for deflecting smaller attacks but it'll break apart if hit by bigger barrages though. The armour also increases my physical strength a bit as well.** " Rimuru explained. She wasn't lying – Rimuru _did_ have the 「Body Armour」Quirk. She was just…avoiding the truth about 「Devouring Goo」.

" **Ohhh! That's so cool!** " Mina exclaimed. Rimuru saw that Milim was too busy looking out through the window in awe to take part in the conversation, but that didn't really bother her. Rimuru also noticed that Asui had put her finger up to her mouth, perhaps out of curiosity. " **What about your Quirk, Asui?** " Rimuru asked, as Asui turned towards her.

" **Me? My Quirk is 'Frog', I can do anything a Frog can. I can jump really high, stick to walls, my tongue can stretch to a maximum of 20 metres…I can also spit up my stomach to clean it, and secrete a poisonous fluid which doesn't do much but stings a little. So the last two aren't that useful.** " Asui explained.

" **Ohh, I see.** " Rimuru remarked. More students seemed to be coming into the classroom now. " **What about Nava?** " Asui asked as she looked over towards Milim, who was still busy staring out the window. " **Oh, nevermind. She seems…busy already.** " Asui remarked. She turned back towards Rimuru.

" **Are you two friends?** "

Rimuru nodded. " **Milim and I have been close friends since childhood, since before we even got our Quirks. She's quite attached to me as well, we took the entrance exam together though we got put in different test sites.** " She explained. " **Yes, I saw the scores from the practical…she was second place, right? With a bit over 60 villain points. You must be very proud of your friend.** " Asui remarked.

" **Well, I know she can handle herself in a fight. Much more than I ever can.** " Rimuru responded. " **Don't say that, Tempest. You were sixth place, far higher than me. You have plenty of potential as well.** " Asui responded. Rimuru smiled. " **Thanks.** " She responded.

Suddenly, they heard a commotion nearby. Rimuru, Asui and Mina turned as Milim was still too busy staring out the window. Two students were seemingly arguing. Rimuru narrowed her eyes as she recognised both of them – the ash-blond haired student from before, Bakugo. He had his foot up on his desk. The other student, with black hair and glasses, was seemingly arguing with him.

" **Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen who made that desk!** " The student with glasses exclaimed. " **Like I care. What middle school are you from, you** _ **extra**_ **?** " Bakugo responded with an arrogant smile on his face.

" **I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida.** " The student with glasses responded. Bakugo laughed. " **Somei?! A stuck-up elitist, then? I should blow you to bits!** " Bakugo exclaimed. Iida widened his eyes. " **Blow me to bits?! You're awful. Do you really wish to become a hero?!** " He responded.

Before Bakugo could respond, Iida noticed someone open the door to the classroom and peak in. Rimuru recognised the newcomer as the dark-green haired boy they had seen Bakugo yell at before the exam. _**He made it into U.A.? That's a surprise, he doesn't look like much…**_ Rimuru thought.

Iida walked over towards the dark-green haired boy. " **I'm from Somei Academy…** " He begun, only to be cut off. " **I heard you before! Ah…I'm Izuku Midoriya. Pleased to meet you, Iida…** " The dark-green haired boy responded. Rimuru's eyes widened. _**Izuku Midoriya? He's the student who got ninth place? It was based on rescue points, I think…what's this guy capable of?**_ She thought.

" **Midoriya…you…you perceived the true nature of the exam, while I did not. I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!** " Iida said. _**Uh, what. Is he talking about the rescue points thing? I'm pretty sure nobody knew about that. Unless this Midoriya is some kind of genius, I doubt he was better than you…you were ranked higher than him, anyway.**_ Rimuru thought.

Bakugo glared towards Midoriya. Rimuru noticed that was almost…hatred expressed on his face. " **Deku…** " He growled. _**Deku? Is that some kind of nickname? Do they know eachother? Well, that might explain what happened before the entrance exam.**_ Rimuru thought. " **Uwah…** " Asui muttered as she put her finger to her mouth in thought. Rimuru turned towards her.

" **He's not going to be getting any favours with that kind of behaviour. To think he wants to be a hero…makes you think what his image of a hero even is.** " Asui remarked. " **Yeah…** " Rimuru responded as she glanced back towards Bakugo.

" **Ah! That curly hair!** "

A female voice exclaimed out as they peeked into the classroom from the door. It was a girl with light skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sported two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. _**Isn't that the girl who stopped Midoriya's fall back before the entrance exam with some kind of levitation Quirk?**_ Rimuru thought. Midoriya quickly turned around to face her. " **The plain-looking boy!** " She exclaimed.

 _ **That is probably the most accurate description of Midoriya I've ever heard.**_

" **You got in, just like Present Mic said! Makes sense, though! That punch was awesome!** " She exclaimed, as Midoriya recoiled with an embarrassed expression on his face. " **No! I mean…I have to thank you for speaking on my behalf…I…well…** " Midoriya responded. The girl tilted her head in a confused way.

" **Huh? How do you know about that?** " She remarked. " **Uh…well…** " Midoriya responded. " **So we've got our entrance ceremony and guidance lessons today, yeah? Wonder what our teacher will be like? Boy, I'm nervous.** " The girl said as she looked towards Midoriya.

" _ **If you're here to socialize, then get out.**_ _"_

Their one-sided conversation was cut off by a male voice out in the hallway. The girl turned around, and saw what appeared to be a man, within a large yellow sleeping bag. _**What the…**_ Rimuru thought. " **This is…the hero course.** " The man said, standing up within his sleeping bag before walking past Midoriya, Iida and the girl and up to the front of the classroom. The entire room was silent.

He got out of the sleeping bag, stepping out in front of the entire class. He was a ragged-looking man with light skin, black eyes, and messy shoulder-length black hair. He had a worn-out appearance, as if he had just gotten out of bed. He was wearing a ragged black outfit that consisted of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wore a utility belt and a large white scarf.

" **It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?** " The man said. _**Is this guy our teacher?**_ Rimuru wondered. Milim had changed her focus from the window to the man himself, even she was wondering who he was. " **So he's a Pro Hero too…?** " Midoriya muttered.

" **I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you.** " The man said. _**So he is our teacher.**_ Rimuru thought. Aizawa reached into his sleeping bag, before pulling out what seemed to be a male gym outfit. He held it out in front of Midoriya's face. " **Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds.** " Aizawa said.

* * *

" **A test…of our quirks?!** "

All of the Class 1-A students were in their gym clothes and were standing out in the practice field, with Aizawa standing in front of them. The 'levitation girl' (as Rimuru had nicknamed her) exclaimed in surprise. " **What about the entrance ceremony?! Or guidance sessions?!** " She exclaimed. " **No time to waste on that stuff if you wish to become heroes.** " Aizawa responded bluntly. He glared over his shoulder towards the students.

" **U.A. is known for its 'freestyle' educational system. That applies to us teachers as well.** " He said. " **Soft-ball throwing. The standing long jump. The 50-meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Side-to-side stepping. Upper-body training. Seated toe touch. You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-Quirks-allowed gym tests.** "

The students nodded, with Milim nervously chuckling as she scratched the back of her head. " **This country still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The Department of Education is just procrastinating.** " Aizawa explained. He glanced towards Bakugo.

" **Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?** " He asked. " **Sixty-seven metres.** " Bakugo responded. " **Great. Now try it with your Quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle.** " Aizawa said as he threw a ball into Bakugo's hands. Bakugo walked into the centre of the practice field, within the circle. " **Give it all you've got.** " Aizawa said.

" **Awesome.** " Bakugo remarked as he prepared himself, stretching and then moving into position to throw. **And then, he threw the ball, a massive explosion releasing from the palm of his hand as the ball was launched into the air at incredible speeds.** " **DIE!** " **He exclaimed.** _ **Die?**_ **The entire class thought collectively as the wind from the explosion blew past them.**

 **The ball hit the ground, with Aizawa calculating the distance it had been thrown. The device he was holding beeped, and he looked down at it.** " **It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be.** " **Aizawa said as he held the device out and showed them the distance.**

 **705.2 metres.**

 **And the entire class erupted into excited discussion.**

" **Whoa! This is awesome!** "

" **705 metres? Seriously?** "

" **So we can use our Quirks for real! Man, the hero course is great!** "

 **Aizawa sighed.** " **Awesome…you say?** " **He muttered, before putting his face in his hands.** " **You're hoping to become heroes after three years here…and you think it'll be all fun and games?** " **He remarked, before glaring up towards the students as they fell silent.**

" **Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be deemed** _ **hopeless**_ **…and will be** _ **expelled**_ **.** "

 **Aizawa's words were like a dagger to all the hearts of the Class 1-A students.** _ **Expelled? On the first day?!**_ **Rimuru thought, her eyes widening. Their teacher was no joke. He looked like a complete mess, but they could tell that he meant business.** " **WHAAA?!** " **The students exclaimed. Aizawa adjusted his hair as he stood up, a sinister smile on his face.** " **Your fates are in our hands.** "

" **Welcome. This is…** "

" **The Hero Course at U.A. High!** "

* * *

" **The lowest scorer will be expelled…? It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't…that's still totally unfair!** " 'Levitation girl' exclaimed as she stepped forwards in front of the other students. " **Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains…calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things.** " Aizawa responded coldly.

" **Heroes are the ones…who correct that unfairness.** "

" **I'm sorry to tell you…but for the next three years…** _ **U.A. will run you through the wringer.**_ "

" _ **That's Plus Ultra.**_ _"_

" **Use your strength to overcome it all.** _ **So bring it**_ **.** " **Aizawa said, putting his finger up and motioning it towards him, as if to say, 'come on, do it'. Rimuru prepared herself, as Milim stretched and got herself ready.** _ **I can't fail this**_ **. Rimuru thought, as the other students prepared themselves as well.** " **The demonstration is over.** " **Aizawa said.**

" **Now it's for real.** "

* * *

 **Event 1: 50-Metre Dash.**

Iida zoomed forwards, engines on his legs as he passed Asui quickly, who was hopping along like a frog." **3.04 seconds**!" The tracking robot stated as Iida finished the dash." **5.58 seconds.** " It said as Asui finished afterwards. " **Ribbit…** " She remarked. Aizawa narrowed his eyes as he looked towards Iida.

 _ **Tenya Iida. Quirk:**_ _ **「**_ _ **Engine**_ _ **」**_ _ **. He's quite fast, to say the least. Eh…like a fish in water. We'll see how he does in the other events.**_ Aizawa thought. He then glanced towards Asui. _**Tsuyu Asui. Quirk:**_ _ **「**_ _ **Frog**_ _ **」**_ _ **. She's obviously not the speedy type.**_ He thought. 'Levitation girl' prepared herself, touching her shoes. _**I'll just make my shoes lighter…my clothes too.**_ She thought.

" **7.15 seconds.** " The tracking robot said as she finished the dash. She sighed as she caught her breath. _**Faster than in middle school, at least.**_ She thought. Aizawa looked towards her. _**Ochaco Uraraka. Quirk:**_ _ **「**_ _ **Zero Gravity**_ _ **」**_ _ **. Anything she touches will be unaffected by gravity…but using her power too much will make her queasy.**_ He thought. _**I shouldn't expect many physical feats from her…**_

Mina Ashido prepared herself, as the student next to her stood there in a thinking pose. A large metal belt was around his waist. He chuckled as he looked away from the dash pathway. " **Heheh…so unimaginative, all of you.** " He remarked. " **Ready…** " The tracking robot said. He moved into a ready position, his hands above his head and his back facing towards the path. " **If we can use our Quirks...** "

" **GO!** "

 _ **No better way than this!**_

 **He jumped, firing an energy beam from his belt which propelled him forwards, past Mina, who was running quickly. However, the beam faltered, and he fell to the ground, getting back up as Mina passed him, firing the beam again but failed to finish the dash before she did.** " **5.51 seconds!** " The tracking robot said.

" **If I'd fired an instant earlier…my stomach would have exploded.** " He remarked. _**What's up with him?**_ Mina thought as she looked towards him. Aizawa glanced towards the student. _**Yuga Aoyama. Quirk:**_ _ **「**_ _ **Naval Laser**_ _ **」**_ _ **. He can shoot a laser from his belly button…but his recovery time is restrictive. Quite an odd one.**_ Aizawa thought.

 _ **They're pushing their Quirks to their limits. By seeing how much they've improved…I can guess what they're capable of. And what they're not. This is inevitably linked to how creatively they use their abilities.**_

 **Bakugo and Midoriya started the dash. Bakugo raised his hands, smiling arrogantly.** " **EXPLOSIVE SPEED!** " **He exclaimed, as Midoriya went "Huh"? Bakugo moved his hands back and released explosions from his palms, launching himself forwards and past Midoriya, finishing the dash before him.**

" **4.13 seconds!** " The tracking robot said. _**Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk:**_ _ **「**_ _ **Explosion**_ _ **」**_ _ **. Certainly a warrior, though a very arrogant and hot-headed one. I'd honestly prefer if he'd tone his noisy personality down a notch or thirty.**_ Aizawa thought. " **7.02 seconds!** " The tracking robot said as Midoriya finished the dash. Aizawa was silent.

" **What was your record back in middle school, Nava?** " Asui asked as she turned towards Milim. She nervously chuckled and scratched the back of her head in response. " **Ah…yeah I wasn't allowed to do these activities back then. My Quirk is always active whether I like it or not…so it would interfere with their averages or something. I think it's silly!** " Milim responded. " **Oh…I see.** " Asui remarked as she put her finger up to her mouth in thought.

 **Rimuru started the 50-metres dash, running at her top speed. She took a deep breath in, and prepared herself.** " **Hydraulic Propulsion!** " **She exclaimed, before firing a blast of water behind her from her inner storage, launching herself forwards past the other student and finishing the dash.** " **5.32 seconds.** " The tracking robot said. " **…huh?** " Mina remarked as she watched. _**I thought her Quirk was some kind of body armour…what did she just do?**_ Mina thought.

 **And then, it was Milim's turn.**

" **No hard feelings!** " **She exclaimed cheerfully towards the other student who was doing the dash. She prepared herself, getting ready.**

" **GO!** "

 **And she sprinted forwards with tremendous speed, bypassing the other student almost instantly. Within seconds, she had crossed and finished the dash.** " **3.91 seconds.** " **The tracking robot said. Midoriya's eyes widened.** _ **T-that was faster than Kacchan! Only Iida was faster than her! What kind of Quirk does she have?**_ **He wondered.**

 _ **Well, that wasn't surprising.**_ **Rimuru thought.**

* * *

 **Event 2: Grip Strength.**

 **「** **Body Armour** **」**

 **The scale-like armour formed around Rimuru's right arm up to the elbow, and she gripped the hand-held device with all her physical power. It was a device that that reads the force her grip exhibits in kilograms. She looked down at the reading.**

 **126 KG.**

" **Well, that's quite strong…** " Rimuru remarked.

" **540 KG?! Are you a gorilla? Or an octopus?!** " Exclaimed someone as Rimuru turned. Two students were standing in front of a larger student in awe. The larger student had short grey hair, and his face was covered by a mask. He had six large arms, one of which was holding a grip strength device. " **Octopus…? Sexy…** " One of the other students, a rather short one, muttered.

 _ **Then again…**_

" **Hey Rimuru! I'm gonna do the grip strength thing, watch!** "

Milim walked over to Rimuru, who turned. Milim was holding a grip strength device. " **Go ahead.** " Rimuru said as Milim looked down at the device. She smiled, before nodding. " **Alright, watch this!** " Milim exclaimed, gripping the device.

 **And then it broke.**

 _ **Ah.**_

* * *

Rimuru narrowed her eyes as she watched Milim walk forwards, holding the ball. They had completed the third and fourth events, standing long jump and side-stepping. Now it was time for the fifth event: throwing. Rimuru had just finished her throw – a total of 462.7 metres. Not bad.

 _ **I think Bakugo got around 705 metres, with his explosions…so I did pretty well since I could only use my**_ _ **「**_ _ **Body Armour**_ _ **」**_ _ **to increase my strength.**_ Rimuru thought. _**Now, let's see how well Milim will do.**_

 **And Milim threw the ball, a BOOM being heard from the sheer force as the ball flew through the air. It landed onto the ground, and Aizawa calculated the distance. He then showed the calculated distance.**

" **1204.6 metres…** " **Rimuru muttered as she saw what had been calculated.** " **Whoa…** " **Several other students remarked. Milim exclaimed in joy as she ran up towards Rimuru.** " **Hey, Rimuru, did you see that?! I did great, didn't I?!** " **Milim exclaimed.**

" **Yeah…you sure did…** " **Rimuru responded.**

 _ **1200 metres…as I said before, walking catastrophe.**_

Next up was Ochaco Uraraka, or 'levitation girl' as Rimuru had nicknamed her. She held the ball firmly as she stood within the circle. **Applying her** **「** **Zero Gravity** **」** **Quirk, Uraraka threw the ball, and it went up and up through the air.**

 **And it didn't come down.**

" **Whoops!** " **Uraraka remarked. Aizawa held out the calculation, and there was no number.**

" **INFINITY?!** "

" **Wow! The infinity symbol actually popped up!** "

 _ **Well, that's to be expected. She didn't use physical strength there, she just used her anti-gravity Quirk. That ball's going to be in the sky forever, unless that Quirk has a time limit.**_ Rimuru thought. As Uraraka walked away, Izuku Midoriya was final one.

 _ **Midoriya…he's been doing very badly in everything. How'd he even pass the entrance exam?**_ Rimuru wondered as she watched him slowly walk to the centre of the practice field, ball in hand. " **Midoriya isn't doing very well…** " Iida remarked. " **Well duh! He's a Quirkless runt!** " Bakugo exclaimed, pointing towards Midoriya. Iida turned towards him. " **Quirkless?! So you haven't heard about his feats during the entrance exam?!** " Iida exclaimed. " **Huh?!** " Bakugo responded. Rimuru glanced over towards them.

 _ **Quirkless? What? And his 'feats'…what could he have done? He doesn't seem physically capable, based off everything we've seen of him so far.**_ Rimuru thought. Midoriya held the ball, preparing himself, and he threw it.

 **And it fell to the ground.**

" **46 metres.** "

 **Midoriya looked down at his hands in shock.** " **Huh…but I was trying to use it…** " **He muttered. Aizawa stepped forwards.** " **I 'erased' your Quirk.** " **He said.** " **That ridiculous entrance exam…completely irrational when you consider that someone like you got let in.** "

 **Midoriya's eyes widened as he saw Aizawa's scarf separate into a long, cloth-like weapon which was around his neck. A pair of yellow goggles were revealed underneath his scarf. Aizawa's eyes were glowing red.** " **Erased…? Those goggles…of course!** " **Midoriya exclaimed.**

" **You're the Erasure Hero, Eraser Head!** "

 _ **He nullifies Quirks just by looking at them! The effect wears off when he blinks though…**_ **Midoriya thought. The students started to talk among themselves.** " **Eraser? I've…never heard of him.** " **One said.** " **I think I've heard his name before! He's an Emitter-type hero!** " **Another said. Rimuru looked down at her hands.**

 _ **I wonder what would happen if he used his Quirk on me…would it affect**_ _ **「**_ _ **Body Armour**_ _ **」**_ _ **or not? It might be able to cancel**_ _ **「**_ _ **Devouring Goo**_ _ **」**_ _ **as well…I wonder if it could even affect Milim.**_

 **Aizawa pointed a single finger towards Midoriya.** " **I saw it…how you can't control your Quirk. You'd just be incapacitated again. Were you hoping someone would step in to help afterwards?** " **He asked.** " **N-no, it's not like that…** " **Midoriya responded, attempting to step away. However, suddenly Aizawa's scarf reached forwards and wrapped around Midoriya's body, pulling him towards the Erasure Hero.**

" **Whatever you were planning…it would have inconvenienced those around you. Way back when, a certain hot-blooded hero saved over a thousand people during a disaster. He made himself a legend. You've got the same reckless streak…but you're totally useless after saving a single person.** " **Aizawa stated coldly.** _ **He's talking about All Might, the Number One hero…**_ **Rimuru thought.**

" _ **Izuku Midoriya, you cannot become a hero with that power of yours.**_ _"_

 **There was a moment of silence.**

And then, Aizawa sighed, blinking as he let go of Midoriya with the cloth-like capturing scarf. " **You've got your Quirk back…give it another go. Let's get this over with.** " He said, handing Midoriya the ball as he walked back into the centre of the practice field.

" **Are you worried about him? I'm not…worried at all.** " Aoyama said, putting his hand on Uraraka's shoulder. " **And who are you?** " She responded. " **Seems like he received some special instruction…** " Iida remarked. " **Yeah. The instruction to leave this school.** " Bakugo responded bluntly. Midoriya moved into throwing position, and got ready. " **You have…** " Aizawa begun.

 **Raising his arm, he moved to throw.** " **…no chance.** " **Aizawa said.**

 **However, Aizawa's eyes widened as he saw what Midoriya was doing. At the very last moment, Midoriya's finger lit up with a crackle of bright glowing energy.** " **NOW.** " **Midoriya exclaimed, throwing the ball with a sudden release of tremendous power through his finger tip, the ball being launched into the sky. Rimuru's eyes widened, as did the rest of the students'.**

 **The ball landed, and Aizawa looked down at the distance calculator. Midoriya's finger was seemingly bleeding.** " **This pain…it's nothing like before!** " **He muttered. Aizawa's eyes widened as he looked at the calculation.**

 **705.3 metres.**

 _ **He didn't utilize his full power. He just concentrated it into his finger tip…!**_ **Aizawa thought. Midoriya clenched his fist and held it up, looking towards Aizawa.** " **Sensei…** " **He begun.** " **I…can still move.** " **He stated. Aizawa's eyes widened.**

" **This kid…!** "

Uraraka raised her arms up in celebration. " **Woo! Now that's a hero-like record if I've ever seen one. Yeah!** " She exclaimed. Iida looked closely. " **His finger appears to be swollen. Thinking back to the entrance exam…what a strange Quirk…** " He remarked. " **Stylishly done.** " Aoyama said. " **His power certainly contrasts his appearance…** " Rimuru commented.

 **And Bakugo's mouth, was wide open in shock. Suddenly, he launched himself forwards with his explosions, directly towards Midoriya.** " **WHAT THE HELL? EXPLAIN YOURSELF, DEKU!** " **He exclaimed, as Midoriya yelled out in surprise.**

 **However, just before he could get to Midoriya, Aizawa's cloth-like scarf wrapped around Bakugo and constricted his movement. The explosions stopped.** " **What the…this cloth…it's stiff!** " **Bakugo exclaimed.**

" **It's a 'capture weapon' made of carbon fibres and a special alloy wire. Geez, stop using your Quirk already. I'm getting dry eye over here.** " **Aizawa proclaimed coldly, glaring directly towards Bakugo with his eyes glowing red.**

Bakugo stopped resisting, as Aizawa let go of him with the capture weapon. " **What a waste of time. Prepare for the next event.** " He said. " **Is your finger okay?** " Uraraka asked, as Midoriya nodded. " **Ah…yeah…** " He responded.

 _ **That Quirk…so he got the 60 rescue points back in the entrance exam using that? He must have done a serious rescue. Wonder what he did…**_ Rimuru thought. She glanced over towards Milim, however she was too busy looking at nearby flying birds instead of paying attention to the situation. Rimuru chuckled.

 _ **Classic Milim.**_

* * *

The events were over. Time for the results.

" **Moving along. Time for the results.** " Aizawa said. Rimuru noticed that Midoriya had an almost frightened expression on his face. _**Well that makes sense. Besides the throwing event, he did terribly on everything else. If anyone's the one getting expelled, it's probably him…**_ Rimuru thought.

" **Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings.** " Aizawa said. He then held out a device which activated, projecting a holographic image of the rankings.

" **Also, I was lying about expelling someone.** "

 _ **?!**_

" **That was a** _ **rational deception**_ **…meant to bring out the** _ **best**_ **in all of you.** " **Aizawa said, a massive sinister smile on his face.** " **WHAAAAAAT?!** " **Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida all exclaimed at the same time.** " **Well of course it was a lie…didn't take much to figure that out.** " One female student remarked.

" **Anyway, we're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look.** " Aizawa said. He turned towards Midoriya. " **Midoriya. Have Recovery Girl fix you up. Tomorrow's trials aren't gonna be any easier.** " Aizawa said as he handed Midoriya a sheet of paper. He then walked off.

 _ **So that's U.A., huh? What a crazy first day.**_ Rimuru thought." **Oh, look Rimuru! I'm so high in the rankings!** " Milim exclaimed. " **Surprising nobody.** " Rimuru responded. She turned to glance at the holographic list of rankings for the eight Quirk fitness tests.

* * *

 **[[Name: Momo Yaoyorozu | Rank: 1st]]**

 **[[Name: Shoto Todoroki | Rank: 2nd]]**

 **[[Name: Milim Nava | Rank: 3rd]]**

 **[[Name: Katsuki Bakugo | Rank: 4th]]**

 **[[Name: Tenya Iida | Rank: 5th]]**

 **[[Name: Fumikage Tokoyami | Rank: 6th]]**

 **[[Name: Mezo Shoji | Rank: 7th]]**

 **[[Name: Rimuru Tempest | Rank: 8th]]**

 **[[Name: Mashirao Ojiro | Rank: 9th]]**

 **[[Name: Eijiro Kirishima | Rank: 10th]]**

 **[[Name: Mina Ashido | Rank: 11th]]**

 **[[Name: Ochaco Uraraka | Rank: 12th]]**

 **[[Name: Koji Koda | Rank: 13th]]**

 **[[Name: Rikido Sato | Rank: 14th]]**

 **[[Name: Tsuyu Asui | Rank: 15th]]**

 **[[Name: Yuga Aoyama | Rank: 16th]]**

 **[[Name: Hanta Sero | Rank: 17th]]**

 **[[Name: Denki Kaminari | Rank: 18th]]**

 **[[Name: Kyoka Jiro | Rank: 19th]]**

 **[[Name: Toru Hagakure | Rank: 20th]]**

 **[[Name: Minoru Mineta | Rank: 21st]]**

 **[[Name: Izuku Midoriya | Rank: 22nd]]**


	3. Chapter 3: Superhuman

_**/The Next Day/**_

Rimuru sighed as she sat at her seat, half-bored.

 _ **After Aizawa-Sensei's abrupt Quirk testing yesterday, I was expecting the following day to be just as eventful.**_

 _ **But this is so boring!**_

Present Mic stood at the front of the classroom, looking at a book as he spoke out towards the students. " **Who can find the mistake in the following English sentence? ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY. HANDS UP, SHOW SOME SPIRIT!** " Present Mic exclaimed as he threw his arm up into the air.

Nobody responded.

 _ **You'd think that with such an energetic teacher, English would be an interesting subject…well, at least we eat top-notch food at lunchtime, made by the Cook Hero, Lunch Rush.**_

 _ **But the next class…well, that'll definitely be more interesting…**_

* * *

" **I HAVE…!"**

Suddenly, a massive figure pulled open the door to the classroom. He was a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique, light skin, blue eyes and short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stood up over his head. He was wearing a red, white and yellow costume with a long red cape.

" **COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE NORMAL!** "

Rimuru's eyes widened.

 _ **That's him. All Might. The Number One hero. The Symbol of Peace. I had heard that was going to be a teacher here…but to be honest, I never thought I'd meet him, much less be taught by him…**_

All Might strode with pride towards the front of the class, as the students expressed their awe.

" **It's All Might! Incredible, he's really going to teach us!** "

" **That's his Silver Age costume!** "

" **Gives me goose bumps…** "

Milim's face lit up as she stared towards All Might, who was now standing at the front of the class. Rimuru smirked as she glanced towards Milim. _**Milim's always wanted to meet All Might…not just because she's a fan, but because their Quirks are somewhat similar…**_ Rimuru thought.

All Might posed as he faced the class. " **Hero basic training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes! No time to dally…today's activity is this!** " All Might exclaimed, before pulling out a small object with two words on it.

" **BATTLE TRAINING!** "

Rimuru noticed Bakugo grin as Midoriya exclaimed in surprise. All Might smiled as he outstretched his arms. " **And for that…you need these! In accordance with the 'Quirk Registry' and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted…** " He said.

" **COSTUMES!** "

The entire class exclaimed energetically in anticipation and joy.

" **After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta!** "

* * *

" **Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now, because from today onwards, you're all heroes!** "

All Might exclaimed as the students walked out into ground beta. They were all in their hero costumes, the costumes they had specifically chosen and had made in order to become heroes. As Rimuru stepped out alongside the rest of the students, she slipped on a white mask with black markings and a red dot in the middle, covering her entire face. She was wearing a white and black fur coat over a white shirt, black pants and brown boots.

 _ **Not a particularly flashy costume, I know. But my Quirk isn't really something that can be enhanced by a costume, so 'simple' is my best choice.**_

Mina ooo'd as she looked towards Rimuru. Her Hero Costume was a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She also had a white mask over her eyes. " **We've both got fur on our costumes, Tempest! That's so cool. I like the mask, as well!** " Mina exclaimed.

Rimuru touched the mask with her fingers before lowering her hand. " **Yeah…this mask is a memento, from an old friend.** " Rimuru responded. Mina tilted her head in curiosity, interested by what Rimuru was saying.

" **Who's the frien-** "

" **HEY RIMURU!** "

Milim's voice was heard as she ran over towards Rimuru. Her Hero Costume was a black and white collared shirt, black shorts, red scale-like boots with a pink and white legging on her right leg and a pink and white band on her left leg. A lot of her skin, specifically her belly, was exposed. " **Whoa, I like your costume! Where'd that fur come from? It must feel great!** " She exclaimed.

 _ **Still not as skimpy as Yaoyorozu's costume.**_ Rimuru thought as she glanced over towards one of their other classmates, Yaoyorozu. She then glanced back towards Milim. " **Yeah, I felt that a costume like this would be easier for me. It's rather light as well, so it's easy to move in.** " Rimuru remarked. Milim glanced towards Rimuru's face.

" **Hey, is that Shizu's mas-** "

" **Let's not go there, Milim.** "

In an instant, Rimuru's voice had become as sharp as thorns and as cold as Aizawa's. Milim stopped speaking and clamped her mouth shut. Mina tilted her head in confusion. _**What just happened? Who's 'Shizu'?**_ Mina wondered. Suddenly, All Might yelled out.

" **It's time for BATTLE TRAINING!** "

All Might glanced around the area, looking at the different students. " **We're all here then? Looking good!** " He exclaimed, before resting his eyes on Midoriya and his green hero costume. All Might then recoiled in an almost embarrassed fashion, before returning to normal.

One of the students covered in a costume of silver armour stepped forwards. He put his hand up. " **Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape manoeuvres?** " He asked. _**That must be Iida, his voice is the same.**_ Rimuru thought.

" **NOPE!** "

All Might responded bluntly.

" **You'll be moving onto step two! Indoor anti-personnel battle training!** " He exclaimed. " **Villain battles are more commonly seen outdoors, but statistically the most heinous of villains are more likely to appear indoors!** "

All Might put his hand up to his chin. " **Between confinement, house arrest and black market deals, in this hero-filled society of ours,** _ **ahem**_ **, the cleverest villains out there lurk indoors! You will now be split into** _ **Villain**_ **and** _ **Hero**_ **teams, and face off in two-on-two indoor battles! The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots.** " He explained.

" **What determines victory?** "

" **Can I just blast everyone away…!** "

" **Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa-Sensei did…?** "

" **How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?** "

" **How fabulous is my cape?** "

All Might clenched his fist and looked up towards the sky. " **One at a time please! My Quirk isn't super-hearing!** " He exclaimed. He then opened up a small piece of paper and looked at it. " **Listen up! The Villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon within their hideout. And the Heroes have to go and take care of it!** "

" **The Heroes have a limited amount of time to capture the weapons or secure the weapon. On the opposite side, the Villains have that same timeframe to either capture the Heroes, or protect the weapon until the time is up.** "

All Might then pulled out a small box with a circular hole in the top. " **And your teams shall be decided, via drawing lots!** " He exclaimed.

" **Is that really the best way?!** " Iida exclaimed.

" **Makes sense, because pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies…** " Midoriya explained.

* * *

 **Team A:** Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka.

 **Team B:** Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji.

 **Team C:** Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta.

 **Team D:** Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida.

 **Team E:** Rimuru Tempest and Fumikage Tokoyami.

 **Team F:** Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido.

 **Team G:** Milim Nava and Kyoka Jiro.

 **Team H:** Denki Kaminari and Tsuyu Asui.

 **Team I:** Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure.

 **Team J:** Ejiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero.

 **Team K:** Rikido Sato and Koji Koda.

* * *

After our teams had been chosen, several battles had passed. Team A had fought against Team D, and surprisingly, Midoriya had won against Bakugo by destroying half the building with his Quirk and taking advantage of the trial's rules. Also, he hurt himself badly in the process. Immediately following that, Team B had crushed Team I, with Todoroki freezing the entire building to both capture the villains and secure the weapon.

Now, it was their turn.

All Might plunged his hands into the two boxes labelled **HERO** and **VILLAIN**. " **Moving on, next up is…** " He begun, before pulling out two balls from the two boxes. The first ball was labelled **E** , and the second ball was labelled **G**.

" **Team E are the heroes, and Team G are the villains!** "

Rimuru's eyes widened.

 _ **I'm going to face…Milim?!**_

" **Hmmm…** "

Fumikage Tokoyami put his hand up to his chin in thought. He was Rimuru's partner, the other member of the 'hero' Team G. He had a black bird-shaped head, red eyes and otherwise light skin. His Hero Costume was a dark black robe with a purple tint that covered his entire torso and knee-high black boots. " **Team G…one of them is your friend, is she not? Milim Nava, I believe…I have seen her with you before.** " He asked.

Rimuru nodded. " **Milim is a childhood friend, so I know all about her Quirk and how she fights. Still, this will be far from easy…we should form a plan.** " She said. Tokoyami nodded.

" **That seems to be the best option. We should be wary of Kyoka Jiro, however. Neither of us know what she is capable of.** " He responded.

" **Rimuru!** "

Rimuru turned as she heard her name called out. Milim stood there next to Kyoka, and she put a thumbs up. " **Let's have fun! It's been a while since we've fought!** " Milim exclaimed. Rimuru smiled. " **Sure, Milim.** " She responded.

All Might's eyes narrowed as he glanced towards Rimuru and Milim.

 _ **This duo's Quirks are both rather unique…and with Tempest teamed up with Tokoyami, it'll be all the more interesting.**_

 _ **Let's see what kind of heroes they truly are!**_

" **The Villain team goes in first, remember! The timer starts in five minutes, when the hero team sneaks in. The rest of us shall watch via CCTV. Team G, adopt a villain mindset. Go all out! Don't hold back! Though of course I shall stop you if things go too far.** " All Might explained.

* * *

Kyoka and Milim stood within the higher floors of the training building, in front of the fake nuclear bomb. They had gone in, now acting as the villains. " **Guarding this, hm? Hopefully this goes well.** " Kyoka remarked. She had light skin, onyx eyes, and short dark-purple hair with asymmetric bangs. She had plug-like earlobes that could seemingly change length and be controlled at will.

Her Hero Costume was a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sported two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves.

" **Ohhhh, I get to fight Rimuru! I haven't done this in ages!** " Milim exclaimed.

Kyoka glanced over towards her. " **You're friends with Rimuru right? You two are always together. What Quirk does she have?** " She asked. Milim turned towards her and scratched the back of her head nervously.

" **Heheh…the true powers of Rimuru's Quirk is kind of a big secret. I promised not to tell. But she won't use that here, so I don't really need to tell you…** " Milim responded. Kyoka raised an eyebrow, her plug-like earlobes reacting and moving.

" **A secret?** "

" **Yeah, I don't really have the right to tell you…but I can tell you what she** _ **will**_ **use here.** "

" **Use? Explain.** " Kyoka asked.

Milim took a deep breath in before sighing. " **Rimuru's Quirk is kind of an ability stealer. By doing some specific stuff, she can take a target's ability and mimic it for herself. It's kind of complicated to do, so she won't do it to us. But I know what Quirks and other abilities she can use.** " She explained.

 _ **A Quirk…stealer? I've never heard of such a thing…**_

" **What…abilities does she have?** " Kyoka asked.

" **Right now she has three she can mimic. She once took the abilities of two animals – a bat and a spider. She can create silk webs and stuff to trap opponents, taken from the spider. I'm not sure what she took from the bat, since she never explained that to me.** " Milim said.

" **And the third?** " Kyoka asked.

" **It's…a Quirk. She took the Quirk of someone we both knew. It allows her to create silver metal scale-like armour around her body, which also enhances her strength. Though the armour isn't that strong, it can only take a few hits before breaking apart.** " Milim explained.

" **I see…** " Kyoka remarked. She raised her hand and her plug-like earlobes pointed upwards. " **Let me explain my Quirk to you, then. It is called** **「** **Earphone Jack** **」** **, and it allows me to plug the jacks that hang from my earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of my heartbeat into them to cause havoc. I can also catch sounds and vibrations from my surroundings.** " She explained.

" **WHOA!** " Milim exclaimed in joy. " **That's so cool!** "

" **Thanks. So, what's your Quirk?** " Kyoka asked.

 **And Milim smiled.**

* * *

" **Your Quirk is called** **「** **Dark Shadow** **」** **?** "

Tokoyami nodded his bird-like head. Raising his hand, suddenly a bird-like shadow materialized from his body and floated alongside him. " **I am the host to a sentient, shadow beast known as Dark Shadow. He can contract and move away from my body freely.** " He explained.

" **Hello!** " Dark Shadow exclaimed. Rimuru nervously waved her hand in greeting.

" **I am surprised to learn that you can use multiple Quirks, Tempest. With our powers combined, we shall be a formidable team. Hopefully you can finally have a victory against Nava, her Quirk sounds like trouble.** " Tokoyami said.

" **Yeah, I hope so well.** " Rimuru remarked. " **You've memorised the building blueprints?** " She asked.

" **Indeed. We have prepared ourselves as much as we can, so now we must work together to ensure victory. But we must be wary of our enemies. Nava by herself is already a dangerous opponent due to her Quirk, and Kyoka Jiro is an unknown variable. We should be cautious.** " Tokoyami said.

" **You took the words right out of my mouth.** " Rimuru responded.

Suddenly, All Might's voice exclaimed in an announcement.

" **INDOOR ANTI-PERSONNEL TRAINING, START!** "

* * *

Rimuru and Tokoyami slowly climbed through an open window, and into one of the hallways within the training building. " **Alright, we're in.** " Rimuru remarked as she crouched down, Tokoyami following behind her.

They slowly moved forwards, in the direction of where the nuclear bomb was.

 _ **Tokoyami and I have planned out a combo which sounds good…but I'm still sceptical on whether it will work with Milim being one of our opponents. After all, with her Quirk, even that might not be enough to defeat her.**_ Rimuru thought.

Rimuru's eyes widened as she turned and pushed Tokoyami out of the way. " **Duck!** " She exclaimed as they both jumped out of the way.

 **Suddenly, a figure smashed through one of the walls of the hallway, directly to where they had been only a second prior. Rimuru turned, and saw the familiar face of Milim standing before them.** " **Aw, you saw me coming?! No fair, Rimuru!** " **She exclaimed.**

" **To smash through a wall with her bare hands but without as much as a scratch..!** " **Tokoyami exclaimed. Rimuru narrowed her eyes.**

 _ **Milim Nava.**_

 _ **Quirk:**_ _ **「**_ _ **Superhuman**_ _ **」**_ _ **.**_

 _ **She doesn't have elemental powers. She doesn't have psychic abilities.**_

 _ **Milim is pure strength. Her physical attributes have been boosted to the max, her strength, durability, speed and agility enhanced beyond measure. She isn't as fast as Iida, sure, but she's fast enough. She can punch through solid rock and steel easily.**_

 _ **But her most terrifying aspect, is her durability.**_

 _ **Her skin is tremendously resilient. I've seen bullets and swords deflect off her skin and not even leave a mark. She can feel pain sure, but nobody's ever last long enough against her to deliver enough pain to even make her react.**_

 _ **I may have a quantity of powers, but she has quality. We're complete opposites in this regard. I could hit her with my**_ _ **「**_ _ **Body Armour**_ _ **」**_ _ **-enhanced fist all day and all I'd do is break it. But even she is not without weaknesses…**_

" **Tokoyami, Dark Shadow!** " Rimuru exclaimed as she quickly stood up alongside Tokoyami. " **Yeah!** " Dark Shadow responded as it materialized and floated above Rimuru's head, its arms stretched out wide. Milim smiled as she turned towards them.

" **Okay, let's have fun!** " Milim exclaimed as she rushed forwards, raising and clenching her right fist and swinging it towards Rimuru's face.

 **「** **Body Armour** **」**

The fist impacted Rimuru's face, but was stopped by the silver metal scale-like armour of the Quirk. Milim smiled as she raised her left fist. " **You know I can just break this, right?** " She exclaimed, before throwing another punch.

 **However, her punch was stopped short as Dark Shadow's arm slammed into her chest and knocked her backwards. Milim quickly regained her footing, before looking upwards.** The Body Armour on Rimuru's body was cracked, but not broken. And Dark Shadow was floating above her, prepared to fight. Tokoyami was hidden behind Rimuru.

 _ **You may beat me in strength, Milim. And we can't harm you. But, we can continue to knock you back, again and again, until you get tired. Because even you can tire.**_ Rimuru thought. She glanced up towards Dark Shadow.

 _ **My**_ _ **「**_ _ **Body Armour**_ _ **」**_ _ **can allow me to take a few hits from Milim before breaking, and I can summon it again if needed though it tires me out. I can protect Tokoyami from harm since physically he's nothing special.**_

 _ **And while I'm defending, Dark Shadow can get under Milim's guard and around her simple attacks to constantly knock her back, throw her off balance and do everything possible to tire her out! Because if there's something Milim doesn't have, it's technique!**_

 _ **She isn't impossible to defeat!**_

* * *

" **Ohoh! Young Tempest and Tokoyami have concocted an interesting plan to deal with Milim and her Quirk!** " All Might remarked as he watched the fight through the CCTV alongside the other students.

" **Indeed. With her armour and Tokoyami's shadow creature, they have both defence and offense.** " Yaoyorozu remarked. Mina raised her hand. " **Um, Sensei, what exactly is Nava's Quirk?** " She asked. All Might turned towards her.

" **Nava's Quirk enhances her physical body. She has superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. Though her durability is the strongest attribute out of all of them. Her Quirk is always active, actually.** " All Might explained.

" **Whoa…** " Mina remarked.

" **So Tempest and Tokoyami are trying to tire her out?** " Uraraka asked.

All Might turned towards him. " **Indeed, it would seem! That is their most likely goal. They may be unable to actually harm her body, but by keeping a strong offense and defence which prevents her from actually harming** _ **them**_ **, they can tire her out over time, as her Quirk does nothing to enhance that attribute of her body.** " He explained. All Might then turned back towards the CCTV live footage.

" **And if Nava is too tired to fight back, then they have won that battle…** "

* * *

Milim charged forwards, throwing another punch as it was blocked by Rimuru's armour once again. Dark Shadow's fist smashed into Milim's body, knocking her back though dealing no damage to her body. " **Let's advance!** " Rimuru exclaimed as Tokoyami nodded, with Dark Shadow going " **Yeah!** "

They slowly moved forwards, Rimuru blocking and re-summoning her armour when needed as Dark Shadow continued to move around Milim's attacks and knock her back.

Soon, a minute had passed, and Milim was starting to get visibly tired. " **Looks like she's tired.** " Tokoyami said. _**Yeah, well so am I. Summoning armour takes a lot out of me, you know?**_ Rimuru thought.

Milim smiled. " **You've never done this before, Rimuru! Oh, I love it! Well, I've got a friend as well now, you know!** " She exclaimed, suddenly rolling back into the hole she had made earlier. Kyoka Jiro stepped out from around a corner.

Moving her Earphone Jacks into the amplifiers on the legs of her Hero Costume, Kyoka suddenly released and fired powerful sonic waves through the hallway and towards Rimuru and Tokoyami. Rimuru and Tokoyami put their hands on their ears as the sound waves impacted their bodies, with Tokoyami exclaiming in pain, Dark Shadow recoiling as well.

 _ **Oh wait, I don't feel pain.**_ Rimuru thought.

" **Ggh…!** " She exclaimed as she stepped forwards. Despite the fact that the sonic waves weren't painful, they were still acting as a physical force and making it hard to move. _**It's hard to move like this…and Milim could come back at any time, as well! We can't stay like this!**_ Rimuru thought.

Taking in a deep breath, she prepared herself.

" **Ultrasound waves!** "

 **Rimuru yelled, and sound waves were released from her mouth as they met the sonic waves from Kyoka's amplifier.** _ **Sound waves? How did she…?!**_ **Kyoka thought. She then narrowed her eyes.** _ **The bat. Nava said she had taken an ability from a bat. This must be what she took. But…it won't be enough!**_

 **As the sonic waves and soundwaves impacted eachother, the soundwaves slowly were overpowered.** _ **The ultrasound waves taken from a normal bat isn't as strong as a Quirk, eh?**_ **Rimuru thought.**

 _ **But it was enough to give me just a moment of breathing space!**_

Rimuru grabbed hold of Tokoyami, before rushing into the hole Milim had made earlier. " **You won't escape!** " Kyoka exclaimed as she ran after them.

As they ran through the rooms and hallways of the building while pursued by Kyoka, Rimuru turned to Tokoyami, who she had let go of and was now running next to her. " **Tokoyami, I have an idea! Milim isn't anywhere to be seen here, so she's probably gone back up to protect the bomb!** " Rimuru exclaimed.

" **What is your idea, then?** "

They both ran into a room, as Rimuru quickly closed the door behind them. " **According to the blueprints of the building, this room should be under the room with the nuclear bomb. Tokoyami, can you have Dark Shadow hold me out the window and throw me up one level? I have a plan to face Milim on my own, and you can keep Jiro here so she doesn't interfere.** "

Tokoyami thought for a moment.

" **Very well. I shall keep Jiro occupied here, while you deal with Nava. Good luck.** "

Dark Shadow materialized from his body, grabbing hold of Rimuru and moving out of the window. Turning upwards, Dark Shadow threw Rimuru up through the window above them, before retracting back down alongside Tokoyami.

Suddenly, a powerful sonic wave blasted the door off its hinges, with Kyoka walking in. " **Where's Tempest?** " She asked, as Tokoyami and Dark Shadow turned towards her. He made no response, only preparing himself as Dark Shadow outstretched its arms.

" **No answer, huh…** " Kyoka remarked, preparing her Earphone Jack as Dark Shadow charged towards her.

* * *

Using her armour, Milim smashed through the window and landed into the room above where she had just been not long prior. And just as she had suspected, the bomb was in front of her.

Alongside Milim Nava.

" **Oh, where's your friend Rimuru? Did you leave him behind~?** " Milim remarked, smiling energetically as she turned towards Rimuru. Rimuru smiled behind her mask as she stood up fully, facing Milim.

" **I don't need him to deal with you. Jiro won't come to your aid now. It's just us two.** " Rimuru said. Milim smiled.

" **I wouldn't have it any other way!** "

Milim exclaimed, before charging forwards directly towards Rimuru. Rimuru stepped backwards, raising her hands in a defensive position as she prepared for Milim to attack. _**My armour won't last against her attacks, and without Tokoyami's Dark Shadow I can't counterattack.**_ Rimuru thought.

She then smiled.

 _ **But Milim has one other weakness.**_

 _ **Because her Quirk has protected her from most physical damage for the majority of her life, Milim has become so confident in her invulnerability that during fights she often exhibits a reckless fearlessness almost to the point of being suicidal in nature.**_

 _ **This makes her an even more fearsome enemy as she tends to go all out against her opponents, usually dealing crippling damage to them while they fail to try and harm her.**_

 _ **Because she doesn't need to worry about being damaged, she does not need to put that much thought into her attacks. They are simple, predictable.**_

 _ **They lack technique.**_

 _ **And attacks which lack skill or technique, coming from someone who has never tried in all their life…**_

… _ **are easy to intercept.**_

 **As Milim threw her punch, Rimuru quickly stepped to the side, avoiding the attack and putting her foot out. Milim tripped over Rimuru's foot, falling forwards and through the window in front of her as Rimuru quickly swung her arm.**

 **Suddenly, a large web of strong silk was strung outside, as Milim fell into it, becoming entangled within the web which was on the side of the building.** " **Ggh, that spider's ability…?** " **Milim exclaimed as she attempted to pull herself free, but found that the web was incredibly sticky and hard to get out of with pure strength.**

* * *

" **Wha…!** "

Mina exclaimed in surprise as she looked up towards the CCTV live footage. Asui put her finger to her mouth in curiosity. Mina turned towards All Might. " **Sensei, Tempest told me that her Quirk was that body armour ability. But earlier, she used some kind of soundwaves, and now she's created a web?** " She asked.

" **What is her Quirk exactly?** "

All Might slowly turned towards Mina, as the rest of the class listened in.

" **I-I'm afraid I can't say…Tempest has requested that the true details of her Quirk remain a secret…** " All Might responded. The rest of the class exclaimed in surprise.

Yaoyorozu put her hand up to her chin. " **She won't reveal the true nature of her Quirk to her own classmates? Can we trust a person like that?** " She remarked.

" **Well, I'm sure she has a good reason…** " Uraraka suggested.

" **Shut up. I'll go beat it out of her myself. I don't want some girl hiding her Quirk from me like Deku did.** " Bakugo seethed.

" **Your behaviour's not very hero-like…** " Kaminari remarked.

* * *

Rimuru turned towards the bomb, walking forwards. Milim looked up towards Rimuru, before looking back down towards the web.

" **Do you think…** "

"… **my fists are the only thing that are powerful?!** "

 **Milim opened her mouth and bit onto a part of the web, cutting it. Rimuru's eyes widened.** _ **Her teeth…! They're strong, as well?!**_ **She thought, before turning and running directly towards the bomb. Milim continued to cut each strand of the web with her teeth, before turning and launching herself directly towards Rimuru, back into the building.**

 _ **I can't waste time, I have to use it…!**_

 **The moment before Milim reached Rimuru, she pressed her hand onto the bomb.**

" **Predation!** "

 **Suddenly, Rimuru's body transformed. She seemingly melted into blue goo of some kind, avoiding Milim's grasp. Suddenly, the blue slime-like substance expanded, engulfing the entire bomb. Within a few moments, the bomb was slowly absorbed into Rimuru's slime-like body, and into her storage.**

 **All of the students who were watching the fight through CCTV, alongside All Might, widened their eyes in shock.**

 **What the hell had just happened?**

 **All Might put the microphone to his mouth.**

" **The Hero Team…** "

"… **WINNNNS!** "

* * *

Kyoka and Tokoyami looked upwards as they heard All Might's voice. " **Hm. Tempest succeeded, then.** " Tokoyami remarked.

" **She succeeded? On her own, she got the bomb and got past Nava? How…?** " Kyoka exclaimed. Tokoyami shrugged his shoulders.

" **No idea…** "

* * *

" **S…Sensei, what did she just do? Where'd the bomb go?** " Uraraka asked as All Might turned around. The entire class was looking towards him. All Might sighed.

" **Again, I can't give you the details…but I can say this. She has rendered the bomb unusable and harmless. Therefore, she has won and completed the battle trial.** " All Might said.

" **That is all I can tell you. She is the only one that can tell you more, but that is her own decision to make.** "

" **I see…** " Uraraka responded. Mina looked up towards the CCTV live footage.

 _ **A Quirk with unknown various abilities, its true nature hidden, and a white mask as a memento for someone named Shizu who she refuses to talk about…**_ Mina thought.

 _ **Rimuru Tempest…what are you hiding?**_

* * *

The blue slime-like substance slowly formed together, into a humanoid shape and back into the form of Rimuru in her Hero Costume and white mask. She coughed as she regained her Human form. " **Geez, I never thought I'd absorb and then store a bomb, though it's fake…** " Rimuru remarked.

" **Need a hand?** "

Milim outstretched her hand.

Rimuru smiled as she grabbed hold of it, with Milim pulling her up to her feet. " **That's the first time you've won against me, Rimuru! Congratulations!** " She exclaimed, hugging Rimuru suddenly. " **Wow okay, you don't need to act like** _ **you're**_ **the one who won…** " Rimuru remarked as Milim let go.

" **Let's go and watch the next fight!** " Milim exclaimed. Rimuru smiled.

" **Sure, let's go.** "

* * *

The Battle Trials were over.

Mina slowly looked around the classroom. She could not see Rimuru. Mina walked up to Milim, past the other students who were leaving since the day was over. " **Hey Nava, where's Tempest?** " Mina asked. Milim turned around towards her.

" **Oh, Rimuru left like ten minutes ago. I'm so frustrated that I couldn't go with her, I had stuff to do…** " Milim responded. Mina glanced out the window, seeing various students leaving, but could not spot the bright blue hair of Rimuru.

 _ **Tomorrow, I will ask Rimuru about her Quirk..!**_

* * *

" **KACCHAN..!** "

Midoriya yelled out as Bakugo stopped walking away from the school.

" **I can't say much…but you should know this, at least…** "

Midoriya looked up towards Bakugo, as he glared over his shoulder towards Midoriya. " **I got my Quirk from someone else.** " He said. " **I can't say from who! But…I can't even use it right, this borrowed power…it's pretty much useless to me.** "

" **That's why…I tried to beat you without it! But I couldn't. I had to rely on it. I've got a ways to go! That's why…I'm going to make it my own, someday.** "

" **And overcome you with my own power.** "

Bakugo was fuming with rage. He turned towards Midoriya. " **What the hell…? Borrowed power…no clue what you're even talking about…but I guess you're gonna keep making a fool outta me,** _ **right**_ **?** " Bakugo exclaimed.

" **I mean, what the hell! I…lost to you, today! And as if that wasn't enough…** "

" **That icy bastard…there's no way I can measure up to him, either!** "

" **Same with that Nava girl and her blue-haired friend…ponytail girl said it all, really…** "

" **Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why you too…Deku?!** "

" _ **From here on, I…I'm gonna beat you all!**_ _"_

Bakugo turned around and started to walk away. " **Enjoy your win! It'll never happen again, dammit!** " He exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a massive **WHOOSH** as All Might landed nearby and grabbed hold of Bakugo. " **Kid! Let me tell you, self-respect is important! Without a doubt, you've got the makings of a pro!** " All Might exclaimed. " **From now on, you just have to-** "

" **Get off of me, All Might. I can't walk.** "

Bakugo responded coldly as All Might quickly let go. " **Needless to say…! I'll be a hero who'll even surpass you!** " Bakugo exclaimed, before walking away.

" **Ah…sure…** " All Might responded. He turned towards Midoriya. " **Ah, Midoriya! Kid! What exactly did you say to him?** " All Might asked.

As Midoriya and All Might began to talk, a small figure was watching them from around the corner of the UA building.

 **Rimuru's eyes were wide as she looked away from the situation she had just witnessed.**

 _ **Midoriya's Quirk…came from someone else?**_

* * *

He looked at the newspaper. The headline was large and in bold. ' **ALL MIGHT TO TEACH AT U.A.!** ' Is what it said. He placed the newspaper down. " **You see this? He's a teacher now…** " He remarked, looking at the other people within the room.

There was a man standing behind the counter, his eyes glowing yellow and his body made of pure black and purple mist. He was wearing a very elegant suit with a tie and had five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes.

There was a large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body, with his brain exposed and his eyes on the sides of it. His mouth was in the shape of a bird's beak, with very sharp teeth. He was wearing yellow pants and had skull-like armour on his knees.

There was a man with pale skin, long pointed ears and brown hair. He was wearing a black and light brown suit with black pants and a red bowtie, alongside a light brown hat and a beige plague doctor's mask. He was holding a cane.

There was a man wearing a light blue, yellow and dark blue clown-like outfit, with dark blue gloves and shoes alongside a red scarf, yellow fur around his neck and a black mask which revealed only one eye. His hair was short and red, and the top half of his mask was white with two ear-like decorations.

There was young girl with a similar appearance, wearing a light blue, yellow and dark blue clown-like outfit with dark blue gloves and shoes. There was dark blue fur around her neck, alongside a white mask with two tear-like drawings from the eyes, alongside two horn-like designs. She had yellow hair in twin-tails. She was holding a short sword in a sheath.

And then there was him.

He had light skin, messy short light-blue hair and was wearing black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. He had 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. " **Hmm…** "

" **Now what would happen…** "

"… **if villains…** "

"… _ **killed the Symbol of Peace?**_ _"_


	4. Chapter 4: Villains

" **What's it like learning from All Might?** "

Midoriya exclaimed in surprise as a news reporter thrust their microphone forwards. " **Eh?! Ah…I'm sorry, I'm due at the nurse's office…** " He responded.

* * *

" **Tell us what All Might looks like in front of the class!** "

Uraraka turned towards the news reporter. " **Oh…um, how he looks? Well…super muscly! Yeah!** " She responded.

* * *

" **When All Might is…huh, aren't you the kid from the sludge incident?!** "

Bakugo frowned as he walked away. " **Buzz off.** " He said.

* * *

" **Is All Might a good teacher?** "

Milim smiled as she stretched her arms out in glee. " **Yeah, he's great! I never thought I'd get taught by the Number One Hero himself!** " She exclaimed.

* * *

" **Does All M-you're a mess! Who are you, anyway?!** "

Aizawa sighed as he waved his hand in a 'go away' motion towards the news reporters. " **He's off today. You're interrupting our classes. Leave.** " He said.

* * *

Rimuru sighed as she walked through the gates and into U.A., past the news reporters. _**The news that All Might had come to teach at U.A. shocked the whole country, huh…the media's in uproar.**_ She thought. The news reporters yelled out questions as Aizawa walked away.

" **We'd like a direct interview with All Might!** "

" **Why are you so sloppy-looking?!** "

" **I feel like I've seen him before, maybe not…** "

" **So this is where heroes are made…** "

One female news reporter stepped forwards. " **Come on, we'd just like to ask All Might about…** " She begun.

" **No, don't.** " Another news reporter said.

As she stepped forwards, there was a beeping sound as suddenly, the gateway to U.A. was blocked by a massive metal wall. " **WAAAH, WHAT THE HELL!** " She exclaimed in surprise.

" **It's the U.A. barrier. That's we call it, anyway.** "

" **Eh?! What do you mean?** "

" **The whole place locks down if someone without a school I.D. or a visitor pass approaches the gate. I hear there are more sensors throughout the campus.** "

" **The nerve. Shutting us out like that, without a single comment!** "

" **For real. Two whole days we've been here, and yet nothing to show for it!** "

As the news reporters exclaimed in frustration, one man in the crowd with messy light-blue hair looked towards the U.A. barrier, before walking away…

* * *

Aizawa walked to the front of the class. " **Good work with yesterday's battle training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations.** " He said. He then glanced towards Bakugo. " **Bakugo. Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent.** "

Bakugo looked downwards. " **Got it.** " He responded. Aizawa then looked towards Midoriya.

" **And…it seems Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm. Learn to control your Quirk…because trying isn't going to cut it. I hate repeating myself. But you do have potential, assuming you can overcome this. Work on it, Midoriya.** " Aizawa said.

" **Okay!** " Midoriya responded.

Aizawa then looked downwards. " **Now, onto homeroom business…sorry for the sudden announcement, but today…** " He begun.

" **You'll pick a class president.** "

 _ **Okay, I was expecting something more eventful than that.**_

* * *

 _ **Surprisingly, Midoriya was chosen as the class president while Yaoyorozu was chosen as the vice president. I think Bakugo's not that happy about the former, though.**_

 _ **The day and classes went on as normal, and now we were having lunch alongside the classes from the support and business courses.**_

Rimuru glanced around the table she was sitting out. Of course, Milim was there as well. Mina Ashido and Tsuyu Asui were also sitting at the table. " **It was rather interesting to see Midoriya get to be the class president.** " Rimuru remarked as she ate some rice.

" **Well, it was rather entertaining to see Bakugo so angry. I just hope he doesn't take it out on Midoriya…** " Asui remarked.

" **I'm sure Midoriya will be fine, Asui.** " Rimuru said.

" **Just call me Tsuyu.** " Asui responded. Rimuru nodded.

" **So why are you trying to become a hero, Tempest?** " Asui asked.

Rimuru looked down at her hands. " **I'm becoming a hero in remembrance of someone. They couldn't become a hero, so I am doing it to honour them.** " She answered. Mina glanced over towards Rimuru as she spoke.

 _ **In remembrance of someone? Is this that 'Shizu' person…?**_ Mina wondered. She leaned forwards. " **So, Tempest, about your Quirk-** " She begun, only to be cut off as an alarm started to sound throughout the entire building.

They all turned as they heard the alarm. " **What? The alarm?** " Rimuru exclaimed.

" **SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN. ALL STUDENTS. PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION.** " An automated voice announced. Iida turned towards one of the students.

" **What's security level 3?!** " He asked.

" **It means someone's infiltrated the building! Hasn't happened in my three years here! Anyway, hurry up and get outta here!** " Another student responded, as all the students stopped eating lunch and started fleeing down one of the hallways. Rimuru, Milim, Asui and Mina were also swept up in the wave of students.

" **Stop shoving!** "

" **Wait, I'm gonna fall!** "

" **I said quit pushing!** "

" **Everyone's panicking…** "

* * *

Aizawa and Present Mic stood in front of the U.A. building, facing the mass of press and news reporters who had swarmed through the front gate. " **Give us All Might! He's in there, right?!** " One news reporter exclaimed.

" **He's out today!** " Present Mic responded.

" **Just give us a comment. That's all we want!** "

" **If we give you people an inch, you'll ask for a mile...** " Aizawa responded.

" **This is completely illegal. Villainous, even. Can we blow them away already?** " Present Mic whispered towards Aizawa. Aizawa sighed in response. " **Lay it off, Mic. They'll write what they want either way. Let's wait for the cops.** " Aizawa responded.

* * *

As Rimuru was pushed through the swarm of fleeing students, suddenly she saw Iida launch into the air. Using his engines, he blasted through the air above the students, landing on top of the 'exit' sign above the doorway. " **Everyone…** "

" **EVERYTHING'S FINE!** "

All the students stopped moving as they looked up towards Iida.

" **It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about. We're fine! This is U.A.! Behave in a way which is befitting this great institution!** " Iida exclaimed.

 _ **And so, Iida became the new class president, replacing the rather frightened and inexperienced Midoriya.**_ _**The police came and drove away the reporters not soon after.**_

* * *

" **No ordinary reporter could have done this.** "

The Principal of U.A. High School stood in front of the destroyed U.A. Barrier, which had let in the reporters earlier. The other teachers stood behind him. The Principal, named Nezu, was a rare animal that had manifested a Quirk.

" **Someone instigated this whole affair…** "

" **Did some evildoer manage to slip in…?** "

" **Or do they intend to wage some greater war?** "

* * *

 _ **/The Next Day/**_

Aizawa stood in front of the students within the classroom. " **Now for today's basic hero training…** " He begun. " **This time, All Might, myself and one other will supervise.** "

" **Um, what are we doing, exactly?** " One student asked.

" **Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. It's rescue training.** " Aizawa responded.

" **Rescue, huh…sounds like another rough day.** " Kaminari remarked.

" **Right!** " Mina exclaimed.

" **Come on, this is what being a hero's all about! I'm pumped!** " Eijiro Kirishima, a student with light skin, spikey red hair and red eyes exclaimed.

" **I'll be right at home in a flood, ribbit.** " Asui remarked.

" **Oh, this'll be so fun!** " Milim exclaimed.

 _ **Rescue training, huh? My storage ability may come in handy here.**_ Rimuru thought.

" **Hey. I'm not done.** " Aizawa said, as everyone stopped talking and turned back towards him. " **It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. Get ready.** " He said.

* * *

" **We're here. Look sharp, now…** "

 _ **After taking the bus, we were now at our destination. It was a large dome-shaped building, far from the main U.A. campus.**_

Following Aizawa, the students walked into the dome-shaped building. As they entered the building, the students exclaimed in awe. One of the U.A. teachers was standing before them. The teacher was wearing a white space-suit design, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots. " **There's a flood zone. A landslide zone. A conflagration zone…etcetera.** "

The astronaut-like teacher turned towards the students and Aizawa.

" **Every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it…** "

"… **the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!** "

Midoriya and Uraraka exclaimed in awe as they saw the astronaut-like teacher. " **It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The hero who does best in rescue scenarios!** " Midoriya exclaimed.

" **Oh, I love Thirteen!** " Uraraka exclaimed.

 _ **Thirteen? Ah yes, the hero most famous for rescue. Amazing.**_ Rimuru thought. Rimuru was in her Hero Costume, with her fur coat and her white mask.

Aizawa walked up to Thirteen. " **Thirteen, where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here.** " Aizawa asked.

" **About that…it seems he has reached his** _ **limit**_ **during his morning commute.** " Thirteen responded, putting up three fingers. " **He's resting in the break room.** "

Aizawa sighed. " **The height of irrationality…so be it. Let's get started.** " He responded, before turning back towards the students of Class 1-A. Thirteen then put up a hand.

" **Before we do, I have a few points to make. As I'm sure many of you are aware, my Quirk is called** **「** **Black Hole** **」** **. It can suck in and tear apart anything.** " Thirteen explained. " **And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters!** " Midoriya exclaimed, with Uraraka nodding repeatedly. Thirteen then continued to talk.

" **Indeed. However, my power could easily kill. I've no doubt that there are among you with similar abilities. In our super-powered society, the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a simple one.** "

" **But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable Quirk for people to** _ **die**_ **. During Aizawa's physical fitness test, you came to learn your own hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective Quirks could pose to others.** "

" **This class…will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your Quirks to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that that you're meant to** _ **help**_ **people.** "

" **That is all! I thank you for listening!** " Thirteen said, bowing.

" **Awesome!** " Uraraka exclaimed.

" **Bravo, bravo!** " Iida remarked, clapping.

 _ **Thirteen's speech wasn't that good, no need for an applause.**_ Rimuru thought.

" **Great. First off…** " Aizawa begun, only to be cut off as he noticed something. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a small whirlpool of black energy start to form in the middle of the building, within the central plaza.

 **And the whirlpool expanded into a portal, as a figure climbed out of it. He had light skin, messy light-blue hair and various disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. He climbed out of the portal, followed by dozens of other people with bizarre appearances and weapons. The portal itself possessed two glowing yellow eyes.**

" **What the heck's that? More battle robots, like during the entrance exam?** " Kirishima remarked, looking down towards the central plaza. Aizawa quickly put on his goggles. " **Don't move, those are…** "

"… **VILLAINS!** "

 **The students' eyes widened.**

 **The black misty portal glanced around the area.** " **Thirteen and…Eraser Head, was it? According to the staff schedule I received the other day…All Might was supposed to be here.** " **The black mist said, its yellow eyes searching the area.**

 **Aizawa narrowed his eyes behind his goggles.** " **Staff schedule…? Of course. That whole incident with the press…it was this scum's doing…** " **He remarked. The man with the various disembodied hands looked around in frustration.**

" **Where is he…? We've come all this way…and brought so many playmates. All Might…the Symbol of Peace…isn't here? I wonder if some dead kids would bring him here…** " **He said.**

* * *

" **Villains?! No way! What kind of villains would be stupid enough to sneak into a school for heroes?!** "

" **Sensei, aren't there intruder sensors?** " Yaoyorozu asked Thirteen. The Space Hero nodded. " **Yes, of course there are!** " Thirteen responded.

" **Are they only here, or also at the main building? Either way, if the sensors aren't working…** " Todoroki remarked. " **It has to be one of their Quirks that's doing it. This place is far from the campus. And they picked a time when there'd be few people here…** "

" **So maybe they're not as dumb as they seem. They must have an objective. Because this is a well-coordinated sneak-attack.** "

 _ **Villains? Here? This isn't good, it's not good at all.**_ Rimuru thought. Milim clenched her fists and smiled. " **Oh, if they come near, I'm gonna smash 'em!** " Milim exclaimed. Aizawa got ready, his capture weapon moving as he stepped forwards.

" **Thirteen! Begin evacuation! And try calling the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There's a good chance they have an electric-type that's causing the interference. Kaminari, try using your Quirk to call for help.** " Aizawa said.

" **Got it!** " Kaminari responded.

" **But Sensei, you can't fight them alone!** " Midoriya exclaimed. " **Against that many, even you can't nullify all their Quirks! As** _ **Eraser Head**_ **, your fighting style involves erasure and a quick binding capture! Head-on battle isn't…** "

" **No good hero is a one-trick pony. Thirteen! Take care of them!** " Aizawa responded, before leaping away from the entrance and down towards the central plaza. Several villains stood there, ready looking up towards him.

" **Ranged squad! Let's move.** " One villain said as they saw Aizawa jump down towards them.

" **Our intel said it was just supposed to be Thirteen and All Might! So who's this?!** "

" **Dunno! But he's coming at us all alone.** "

" **A** _ **dead fool**_ **, then!** "

The villains prepared their Quirks, aiming them towards Aizawa.

But then…nothing happened.

" **Huh? I can't shoot…** " One villain remarked, before being binded by Aizawa's capture weapon as he landed onto the ground. Pulling his capture weapon, Aizawa charged forwards, binding a second villain as he slammed them both together, knocking them out as they fell to the ground unconscious.

" **You dumbasses! He can cancel out your Quirks just by looking at you. That's Eraser Head!** " One villain exclaimed. One large villain stepped forwards, chuckling. He had four arms, with most of his body composed of solid rock.

" **He cancels Quirks? Let's see if that trick works against us heteromorphic types!** "

The rock-like villain charged forwards, only to have Aizawa's fist smashed into his face. " **No, it doesn't.** " Aizawa responded, binding the rock-like villain with his capture weapon. " **Only against emitter and transformative types.** "

Aizawa ducked, avoiding another villain's punch. " **However…** " He continued, pulling the rock-like villain with his capture weapon. " **Statistically, you guys tend to shine in close-quarters combat.** " Aizawa said, throwing the rock-like villain into the other villain from earlier, knocking them both to the ground.

" **Which is why I've got counter-measures for you.** "

The villain with the disembodied hands scratched his neck in frustration. " **He's good at hand-to-hand…and those goggles hide his eyes, so we don't know whose Quirk he's cancelling…even a whole mob of us isn't slowing him down…I see.** " He remarked.

" **I hate** _ **Pro Heroes**_ **…ordinary villains don't stand a chance against them.** "

* * *

" **Wow! He can hold his own, even when outnumbered!** " Midoriya remarked, as the students started to turn and run away.

" **This is no time for analysis! Hurry up and evacuate!** " Iida exclaimed.

 **Suddenly, the black misty villain appeared in front of the students, blocking their escape route.** " **I won't allow that.** " **He boomed. There were several metal plates around the villain's neck.** " **Greetings – we are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but...today we have come here to U.A. High School, this bastion of heroism, to end the life…** "

"… _ **of All Might, the Symbol of Peace."**_

" **We were under the impression that All Might would be here today, but…the schedule must have been revised? Well, no matter. My role remains unchanged.** "

 **One of the fingertips on Thirteen's right glove opened. Suddenly, Bakugo, Kirishima and Milim charged forwards, with Bakugo throwing his hand forward and releasing an explosion, Kirishima delivering a hardened kick, and Milim throwing a tremendous punch, all towards the black misty villain.**

" **Not if we end you first. Bet you didn't see that coming!** " Kirishima exclaimed.

" **Take that, you bootleg ghost!** " Milim exclaimed.

" **Ohoh…that** _ **was**_ **close…yes, students though you may be, you are the best of the best.** " **The black misty villain remarked, unharmed.**

" **No, get back, all of you!** " Thirteen exclaimed.

" _ **Begone. Writhe in torment, until you breathe your last.**_ _"_

 **Suddenly, the black misty villain's body expanded into a massive black portal of dark fog, engulfing the entire group of students. Rimuru raised her hands in a defensive position as her entire vision went black.** _ **Even with my 360-degree vision, I can't see anything?! What's happening?!**_ **She thought.**

Rimuru's vision started to clear, the dark fog disappearing as she fell downwards, onto what seemed to be a large rocky mountainous area, filled with cliffs. " **The Mountain Zone? He teleported us! That must be his Quirk…** " She remarked. Rimuru looked around. _**I've been separated from Milim and the others, as well.**_ She thought.

There were two parts of the Mountain Zone, connected by a bridge. Rimuru was alone on one half of the Mountain Zone, and in the other part, she saw Kaminari, Kyoka and Yaoyorozu surrounded by several villains. Rimuru stood up, activating 「Body Armour」around both her arms.

" **I should get over there and help the-** "

 **Rimuru was lucky.**

 **With her 360-degree vision, she had noticed it at the very last second.**

 **A figure had suddenly appeared behind her, swinging a sword directly towards the left side of her neck. Rimuru quickly ducked and rolled to the side, avoiding the swipe, though she heard a sudden SLICE as she jumped back to gain some distance.**

 **And Rimuru's left arm fell to the ground.**

 **The blue, gooey insides were visible. The armour around her left arm had been cut through completely.**

 _ **My arm…! My**_ _ **「**_ _ **Body Armour**_ _ **」**_ _ **was cut through so easily?!**_

Rimuru looked up towards the figure which had appeared behind her. There was young girl, wearing a light blue, yellow and dark blue clown-like outfit with dark blue gloves and shoes. There was dark blue fur around her neck, alongside a white mask with two teardrop-like drawings from the eyes, alongside two horn-like designs. She had blonde hair in twin-tails. She was holding a short sword, and a sheath.

Perched up on a rock behind the masked girl was another person with a clown-like appearance. This time, an adult man. He was wearing a light blue, yellow and dark blue clown-like outfit, with dark blue gloves and shoes alongside a red scarf, yellow fur around his neck and a black mask which revealed only one eye. His hair was short and red, and the top half of his mask was white with two ear-like decorations.

The masked girl glanced down towards her sword, before looking up towards Rimuru. " **I thought I aimed for the neck…** " The girl remarked. The masked man chuckled as he stepped down from the rock, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. " **You did, but our opponent here has some good reflexes…you only got her arm instead.** " The masked man said.

 _ **Geez, I'm so glad I can't feel pain. If I was anyone else, I'd be freaking out already. Losing a limb isn't a big deal for me, since I can just regenerate…but I need to retrieve the arm first for that to happen.**_ Rimuru thought. She glanced up towards the two masked villains in front of her. _**As if they'd let me do that.**_

" **Who are you?** " Rimuru demanded.

The masked man chuckled, placing his hand on his chest. " **Well, my name is Laplace, friend. And this here is my lovely little sister – Tear! We've come as part of the League of Villains, to enact some lovely antics and to cause the death of your one and only Symbol of Peace!** " The masked man exclaimed cheerfully.

Rimuru stepped forwards. " **I won't let you do that. Eraser Head and Thirteen, and the rest of the class…they won't allow that, either.** " She responded.

Laplace chuckled.

" **Good…Tear, my dear, it's your time to shine!** "

Tear nodded, raising her short sword before turning towards Rimuru. Rimuru readied herself, raising her single right arm which was covered in armour. _**She must have cut through the armour because it wasn't fully formed…and I wasn't on guard. Now that I'm prepared to fight, it'll take a bit more than a sword to get through my defences!**_ Rimuru thought.

Suddenly, Tear burst forwards in a tremendous show of speed, seemingly disappearing from sight before reappearing not even a metre away from Rimuru's face. Raising her sword, Tear swung it down towards Rimuru's face. Rimuru quickly ducked and rolled to the side, avoiding the swipe.

 _ **A teleportation Quirk?! That must be how she got behind me earlier!**_

Rimuru noticed that Laplace had simply perched back up onto a rock and was watching the fight intently. Did he have no intention to battle? Rimuru quickly turned, raising her armoured right fist and thrusting it forwards, directly towards Tear's torso.

However, Tear quickly deflected the blow with her sword, blocking Rimuru's armoured fist and knocking it to the side. With a sudden burst of speed, she reappeared behind Rimuru, turning and swinging her sword as it cut across Rimuru's back.

Rimuru grit her teeth as she felt the sword cut through her back. She couldn't feel pain, but she could still feel the sword slice across her body, and it felt **very** uncomfortable. Quickly turning, Rimuru smashed her armoured fist into Tear's chest, knocking the young villain backwards several metres.

 _ **This clown girl…her skill is equivalent to that of a hero-in-training…a pro hero could take care of her easily, but for someone like me…she's a challenge!**_ Rimuru thought.

Suddenly, Tear ran forwards again, swiping and swinging her sword towards Rimuru repeatedly as she defended herself with her armoured right arm. However, Tear's consecutive strikes were two fast and wide for someone with one arm to defend with, leading to several strikes getting through as more and more cuts appeared across Rimuru's body. Taking in a deep breath, Rimuru prepared herself.

" **Ultrasound waves!** "

Rimuru released a blast of soundwaves from her mouth, knocking Tear back as Rimuru then charged forwards, raising her fist and delivering an armoured punch into Tear's chest. Tear was blasted back by Rimuru's enhanced strength, crashing into a large rock. She exclaimed in pain as she fell to the ground.

Laplace clapped his hands together. " **Ooh! Sound manipulation! Hmm, but you had armour earlier…my oh my, do you have multiple Quirks?** " He exclaimed. Rimuru turned towards Laplace, but quickly stepped backwards, narrowly avoiding the blade of Tear's sword as she zoomed past her.

 _ **Tear recovered that quickly?!**_

Rimuru jumped backwards to gain some distance, as Tear stopped and turned towards her. Laplace jumped down from the rock, landing next to Tear. " **Alright, well…time to make things more interesting!** " Laplace exclaimed.

 _ **If this Laplace guy is stronger than Tear is…then this will be very tough.**_ Rimuru thought.

Raising her sword, Tear suddenly burst forwards again, disappearing from sight before reappearing directly in front of Rimuru, swinging her sword down towards her. Rimuru quickly raised her single armoured right arm, blocking the sword.

 **However, suddenly a blast of lightning impacted Rimuru's chest, blasting her backwards and into a rock. Rimuru exclaimed in surprise, dropping to the ground as she looked up towards the source of the lightning.**

 **Laplace stood there, his hand raised with his finger pointed upwards. Dark lightning was surrounding his finger.**

" **This is my Quirk…** **「** **Black Lightning** **」** **. I can manipulate powerful surges of black-coloured lightning!** " Laplace exclaimed, laughing. He walked forwards, placing his hand on Tear's shoulder. " **And my darling little sister here…you probably thought Tear's Quirk was teleportation, didn't you?** "

" **Wrong!** "

" **Tear's Quirk is called** **「** **Flash Step** **」** **. It gives her the ability to move in a sudden burst of speed for a moment's time. The effect is similar to that of teleportation, though.** "

 _ **Why is he telling me both his and her Quirks? Don't tell me…he doesn't think I can threaten him?**_ Rimuru thought. Standing up, she prepared her right arm, clenching her armoured fist. " **Ohoh…you're still going to fight? I like it! Come on, then!** " Laplace exclaimed, as Rimuru charged forwards.

* * *

 _ **/Landslide Zone/**_

Todoroki smiled as he stood in front of several villains.

 **They were all frozen, from his Quirk.**

" **You all lost to a kid. How pathetic. Come on, now. You're adults, aren't you?** " Todoroki remarked. " **Divide and conquer, huh? Forgive me for saying so, but…** "

" **It's hard to see you guys as any more than thugs with Quirks you can't even handle.** "

" **Bastard…! The second he was warped here…!** " One frozen villain managed to mutter as Todoroki started to walk forwards, towards them. " **Is he really just a kid…? Ow, ow, ow…** "

Todoroki glanced around at the different frozen villains. _**They want to kill All Might…it seemed like they were elite. But these guys seem to just be all cannon fodder…they wouldn't last a moment against All Might, even if they tried to overwhelm him with numbers.**_ He thought.

" **Hey.** "

Todoroki spoke towards one frozen villain.

" **At this rate, your skin will rot away from frostbite. But I'm trying to become a hero. And heroes don't do such horrible things. What makes you think you can kill All Might?** "

" **Tell me your plan.** "

* * *

 _ **/Entrance/**_

" **Where is everyone? Can we confirm their locations?!** " Iida exclaimed.

" **They've been scattered, but they're all in the facility.** " A larger student with six arms, Mezo Shoji, responded.

" **Physical attacks are no good, he just warps away! This guy's Quirk is just too tough to handle!** " Another student, Hanta Sero, exclaimed.

The black misty villain was in front of them, his figure looming over them like a dark fog. Two glowing yellow eyes was watching the students. Thirteen turned towards Iida. " **Class president!** " Thirteen exclaimed.

" **Yes!** " Iida responded.

" **Your job is to run back to the school and report on what's happening! The alarms haven't sounded, and the phones aren't working. The alarm system uses infrared tech, the fact that it hasn't activated even though Eraser Head is down there nullifying Quirks, means that whoever is interfering with the system has hidden themselves well. That being the case, you going back is the best option!** " Thirteen explained.

" **The class president can't just abandon his class…** " Iida responded.

" **Thirteen said to go, out the emergency exit!** " Another student, Rikido Sato, said. " **There are alarms outside, which means that these guys will only be causing trouble in here!** "

" **So if you can make it out, they can't follow you! Shake off that mist man with that speed of yours!** " Sero exclaimed.

" **Please…use that Quirk, to save us all!** " Thirteen said.

" **Just like in the cafeteria…we can provide all the support you need! And we will!** " Uraraka exclaimed.

" **DO IT!** "

 **The black misty villain moved forwards, looming over the students.** " **Aside from the fact that you have no hope…what sort of fool discusses strategy in earshot of the enemy?** " **The villain remarked as he expanded its body of dark fog.**

" **It hardly matters if you overheard.** " **Thirteen exclaimed. With one of the fingertips on Thirteen's right glove opened, she started to activate her Quirk, attempting to pull the dangerous villain in towards her.**

" **You can't stop us!** "

* * *

" **Twenty-three seconds.** "

The villain with the disembodied hands charged forwards, directly towards Aizawa. " **So, you're the boss?!** " Aizawa exclaimed, turning and swinging his capture weapon towards the villain. However, the villain caught the capture weapon, still charging forwards.

" **Twenty-four seconds.** "

" **Twenty seconds.** "

" **Seventeen seconds.** "

Aizawa moved forwards, pulling his capture weapon and smashing his elbow into the villain's chest. The villain caught Aizawa's elbow, looking down towards him. " **It's hard to tell when you're scampering around, but…there are moments when your hair falls in front of your eyes. Every time you finish a given move. And your max duration's getting shorter and shorter.** "

 **Slowly, Aizawa's elbow started to crumble apart, as the villain held it.**

" **Don't overdo it now, Eraser Head.** "

 **Aizawa's eyes widened as he quickly punched the villain, jumping back to gain some distance.** _ **My elbow was disintegrating!**_ **He thought, ducking and dodging the attacks from two other villains who had attacked him from behind.**

The villain with the disembodied hands chuckled. " **Your Quirk…it's not good in long, group battles, is it? This is kinda different from your usual work, yeah? You specialise in quick sneak attacks. Yet you jumped right into this fight. Hoping to make the kids feel safe? So cool, so cool. By the way,** _ **hero**_ **…** " He spoke.

" _ **I'm not the boss here.**_ _"_

 **A large figure charged forwards directly towards Aizawa with an incredible burst of speed.**

* * *

" **Thirteen. Looks like the disaster relief hero, can't even measure up to even the most ordinary of heroes when it comes to a fight.** " **The black misty villain remarked.**

 **Having created a portal both in front of and behind Thirteen, the Space Hero had only used their Quirk…on themselves.** " **And now you find yourself ripped apart by your own power.** " **The black misty villain remarked.**

" **SENSEI!** "

 _ **He warped me! I'm done for…!**_

Sato turned towards Iida. " **Iida, he told you to run!** " He said.

" **DAMN!** " Iida exclaimed, turning and activating the engines on his legs as he ran at top speed towards the emergency exit. The black misty villain turned towards Iida. " **My dear, scattered children...it would hardly be a benefit for us if you called our teachers.** " He said.

Suddenly, a dark wormhole opened up in front of Iida as the black misty villain appeared before him. Suddenly, Shoji jumped and grabbed onto the black misty villain, the portal closing as Shoji held onto him. " **GO!** " Shoji exclaimed.

The black misty villain threw Shoji off of him, before turning and moving in pursuit of Iida, who ran towards the emergency exit. " **Damn…!** " The black misty villain exclaimed.

* * *

" **Now, now, how did that work out for you?** "

Laplace laughed as he sat on top of Rimuru. She was on the ground, with Tear's sword going straight through her back and pinning her to the ground. Tear stood there, looking down towards Rimuru as Laplace sat on top of the student like a chair.

" **Your Quirk is very interesting…your insides are all blue goo! You're not made of flesh…that reminds me of Kurogiri, ahah!** " Laplace exclaimed.

Tear tiled her head. " **Maybe we should take this one back with us?** "

Laplace put a finger to his chin. " **Ah yes...maybe we should. That's a very interesting idea!** "

* * *

 **Aizawa exclaimed in pain.**

 **A large figure had attacked him, pinning him to the floor before he could even react. It was a large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body, with his brain exposed and his eyes on the sides of it. His mouth was in the shape of a bird's beak, with very sharp teeth. He was wearing yellow pants and had skull-like armour on his knees.**

 **Both of Aizawa's arms were being held tightly by the creature, unable to move.**

 **The villain with the disembodied hands chuckled.** " **Meet the Anti-Symbol of Peace.** " **He remarked.** " **The bio-engineered…** "

" _ **Nomu.**_ _"_


	5. Chapter 5: Plus Ultra

**Happy 2019 everyone!**

 **I apologise for the late chapter release. I was very busy during the New Year and found it difficult to get out Chapter 5 any earlier from now. Hopefully this is worth the wait however, after all, it includes THE fight you've all be waiting for.**

 **I'm sure you all know which one I'm talking about.**

 **The following chapters will be released more frequently, so don't worry about that. Please, sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **/Landslide Zone/**_

The ground erupted in an explosion of rubble as the villains were blasted away by the immense strength of their opponent. Milim Nava stepped forwards, a large smile on her face, as she picked up a large piece of rubble and threw it directly into one of the villains in surrounding her, launching him to the ground.

" **Oh~, this is so fun!** " She exclaimed.

One of the villains let out a battle cry as he charged towards her from behind, raising the sword he held and swinging it down towards the hero student.

 **Only for the blade of the sword to break apart as it impacted her skin, the pieces falling to the ground.**

The villain's eyes widened as he stepped backwards, looking at his broken sword. " **What are you…?** " He said. Milim smiled as she quickly turned around, grabbing hold of the villain by his head and lifting him up off the ground before throwing him directly into a trio of other villains. The remaining villains stepped backwards, unsure on their chances of victory.

Milim stepped forwards.

" **T-there's five of us and one of her! We can take her!** " One of the villains exclaimed. After a moment's hesitation, the other villains began to nod in response.

" **Yeah! She's just a kid!** "

" **T-those other guys who were defeated were simply weak! They're not like us!** "

" **Yeah, you'll regret standing against us, girl!** "

" **Why don't you just give up and die already?!** "

The five remaining villains yelled a battle roar as they all charged towards Milim simultaneously, readying their weapons and Quirks as they moved to face the hero-in-training. Milim smiled as she saw the abilities and weapons they each possessed.

Gun-arms, knife-fingers, fire breath, electricity manipulation, and cloning.

The gun-armed villain fired a barrage of bullets towards Milim, as she raised her arms in defence and the bullets simply deflected off her skin. " **B-bullets don't affect her!** " The gun-armed villain exclaimed. The villain with knife-fingers charged forwards, swiping and slashing towards her as Milim simply deflected the blows with her arms before grabbing the villain by the head, smashing her knee into his face and throwing him into the gun-armed villain, knocking them both down.

Suddenly, a blast of fire breath was released by one of the villains, alongside a beam of electricity as they impacted Milim head-on. She raised her arms in defence, grunting in pain as the electricity and fire engulfed her body. Milim fell down onto one knee. " **Hah! We've got her!** " The electricity-wielding villain exclaimed.

The villain's eyes widened as he saw Milim quickly grab hold of a small piece of rubble, picking it up and throwing it directly into the electricity-wielding villain's face, as she quickly charged forwards and tackled him to the ground, following it up with a devastating punch to the face which knocked him out cold.

Milim then quickly turned, launching herself towards the fire-breathing villain before he could respond, swinging her fist downwards and blasting him to the ground with such force that the ground cracked around his unconscious body.

" **You'll pay for what you did to my comrades!** "

Suddenly, as Milim stood up, she saw that she was surrounded. By several dozen of the same person. The final villain's Quirk – cloning. All of them had spoken at once, as if they were all of one mind. " **Die now!** " They all exclaimed at the same time, before leaping towards her.

Milim smiled, before smashing her foot into the ground, a huge amount of smoke erupting from the impact point and filling the area. The clones all landed where she was, but Milim was suddenly gone. " **W-what!? Where'd you go?!** " They all exclaimed.

" **I'm right behind you, silly!** "

All the clones turned as the smoke cleared, and saw Milim standing there.

 **Holding a massive boulder.**

Milim threw the boulder into the air, as all the clones could do was widen their eyes as the massive boulder landed onto their position, crushing them all as the clones each disappeared. The single remaining real villain stood there, his eyes wide as he had just watched all his clones be instantly destroyed.

"… **m-monster…** "

He was cut off as Milim delivered a tremendous punch into his face, knocking the cloning villain out cold as he fell to the ground. Milim stretched her body as she looked around at all the unconscious villains around her.

" **Hmmm, this was so much better than what that rescue thing would've been…** "

Milim blinked as she saw another person walking nearby. It was a boy with light skin, and short hair that was equally red on one side and white on the other. His left eye was light blue while his right eye was grey. There was a large burn mark around his left eye, and the left side of his body was covered in ice. He seemed to be heading in the direction of the central plaza.

" **Hey~, isn't that that 'Shoto Todoroki' guy? Wonder what he's doing…** "

Milim quickly hopped and jumped her way over towards him, as Todoroki spotted her and quickly recoiled in defence, before recognizing her. " **Hey! Watcha doing?** " Milim asked as she landed in front of Todoroki. He thought for a moment before answering.

"… **it's Milim Nava, right?** "

Milim nodded.

" **I interrogated some of the villains on their plans and how they think they can kill All Might. Come with me, your Quirk is strong and it might be needed. I saw you use it during the Battle Trials. That immense power of yours might come in handy.** " Todoroki said. Milim tilted her head.

" **Okay then! I'll follow you!** " She responded.

* * *

Iida charged forwards, directly towards the exit. But he could feel the presence of the black misty villain, in pursuit directly behind him. " **Damn…!** " He exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could, but seemingly couldn't shake his pursuer.

" **How impertinent! I won't allow you to leave!** " The black misty villain exclaimed.

Uraraka charged forwards, running past Sero and Mina, who was attending to the wounded Thirteen. " **What are you gonna do, Uraraka?!** " Mina exclaimed as she saw Uraraka run past her and Thirteen.

" **There! See it?!** " Uraraka exclaimed as she looked towards several metal plates on the black misty villain's body.

 _ **The automatic doors! Can I kick them down?! Or are they too thick for that?!**_ Iida thought as he got closer to the exit. He yelled out a battle cry as he charged towards them. Suddenly the black misty villain appeared in front of him, opening up a dark portal.

" **You underestimate me, four-eyes! Now vanish!** " The black misty villain exclaimed.

 **Only for him to suddenly be pulled away, the portal being thrown out of Iida's path. The black misty villain exclaimed in surprise as he saw Uraraka grab hold of him by the metal plates around a part of his body, activating her Quirk and throwing him up to the air.**

" **I'm not sure why, but if you're wearing this thing, then you must have a real body in there!** " Uraraka exclaimed as she threw the black misty villain high into the air. Sero fired tape from his elbow, wrapping it around the black misty villain and pulling him away.

 _ **She got my body?!**_

" **Now go, Iida!** "

" **Go! Do it!** "

 **Iida threw open the exit door, rushing outside at top speed. The black misty villain pulled himself out of Sero's tape, floating high into the air as he looked towards the now open exit door.** " **If he calls for help…** " **The villain muttered.**

"… **it's game over…** "

* * *

 _ **/Mountain Zone/**_

 _ **They want…to take me with them?**_

Rimuru thought as she attempted to move, but couldn't due to the fact that there was a sword pinning her to the ground alongside Laplace sitting on her back. " **Now, now, stay still. Your Quirk is very unique and so it might interest Shigaraki's big boss! That's kind of an honour, he's an important and dangerous guy!** " Laplace remarked.

 _ **As if I'd do that!**_

" **Predation!** "

Laplace's eyes widened behind his mask as Rimuru's body transformed, melting into a large blue goo of sorts. Tear quickly jumped backwards to gain distance, as Rimuru's body expanded upwards and moved to engulf both Laplace and the sword which had just been pinned through her body.

" **It won't be that easy! Ahah!** "

Laplace flipped back and managed to avoid the blue slime-like substance at the last moment, landing several metres away as Rimuru engulfed and stored the sword before reforming into her humanoid form in her hero costume, standing back up. " **My, my,** _ **what**_ **was that?! Oh, I'm sure your Quirk will DEFINITELY interest him now!** " Laplace remarked.

" **She took my sword!** " Tear exclaimed.

Rimuru quickly turned towards Tear. " **If you want it back so much, you can have it!** " She exclaimed, leaping directly towards Tear. The young villain jumped backwards to gain distance, as Rimuru raised her arm and aimed it towards Tear.

 _ **I stored the sword inside me. And now, I can expel it forcefully!**_

Rimuru released the sword out of her hand aimed towards Tear, firing it like a bullet directly towards the young Villain as she widened her eyes in surprise. Using her Quirk, Tear quickly moved to dodge to the left, attempting to avoid the sword.

But she was too late

The sword went straight through the fur clothing around her neck, pinning Tear to a large boulder and preventing her from moving. Rimuru continued to run forwards, readying herself. _**Now, if I can just store her inside me…!**_ Rimuru thought.

Suddenly, a large blast of black lightning impacted Rimuru, blasting her to the ground before she could attempt Predation. " **Nobody does that to my little sister! Nobody!** " Laplace exclaimed as he fired black lightning from his fingertips, again and again towards the hero-in-training as Rimuru took cover behind a boulder.

 _ **I can't get near her while that Laplace guy is there!**_

* * *

 _ **/Central Plaza/**_

Nomu slowly held Aizawa's right arm, cracking it as the hero exclaimed in pain. The villain with disembodied hands chuckled as he stepped forwards. " **Cancelling out Quirks. Pretty cool, but nothing special. Up again crazy strength, you might as well be totally Quirkless.** " He remarked mockingly.

Nomu grabbed Aizawa's left arm, before snapping easily. Aizawa yelled out in pain. _**He snapped my arm like a twig! Looking at any part of his body should be enough to nullify him…so that means…!**_ Aizawa thought.

 _ **That means this is his base strength! He's easily as strong as All Might…**_

Nomu grabbed hold of Aizawa by the head, before smashing him into the ground as he exclaimed in pain. Suddenly, the black misty villain materialized next to the villain with disembodied hands. " **Tomura Shigaraki.** " The black misty villain said.

Shigaraki turned towards him. " **Kurogiri. Is Thirteen dead?** " He asked.

Kurogiri floated next to him. " **He is incapacitated. There were some students I couldn't warp away…and one of them escaped.** " He said. Shigaraki turned towards him.

" **Oh?** "

Shigaraki looked downwards, as he begun to start scratching his own neck in frustration. " **Kurogiri, you…I'd turn you to dust if you weren't our ticket out of here. We won't stand a chance against dozens of pros. It's game over, man…it's game over,** _ **for now**_ **.** "

" **We're leaving.** "

* * *

Midoriya's eyes widened as he watched Aizawa be thrown to the ground by Nomu. Asui was hidden in the water next to him, alongside one of the other students, a short one with light skin, black eyes and black and purple hair in with several circular shapes, named Minoru Mineta. " **T-this is bad, Midoriya…time for a change of plans, yeah?** " Mineta said, his hand over his mouth as he watched Nomu pin Aizawa to the ground.

But then, his eyes widened.

" **Leaving…? Did he just say they're leaving?** " Mineta exclaimed.

" **I think so.** " Asui remarked.

" **W-WE'RE SAVED, YES!** " Mineta exclaimed, hugging Asui as his hand grabbed one of her breasts. " **Yeah, but…** " Asui responded, quickly pushing Mineta underwater after realizing what he had just done.

" **I've got a bad feeling, Midoriya.** " Asui remarked.

" **Yeah…to do all this…and then just leave on a whim…** " Midoriya responded.

 _ **Didn't they want to kill All Might?! U.A.'s just going to be in more danger than ever if they get away now! Game over, he said? What…what are they thinking?!**_ Midoriya thought. _**These guys!**_

 **And then, Shigaraki slowly turned towards where Midoriya, Asui and Mineta were hiding.** " **But before that…let's leave a few dead kids here…** " **He said, suddenly launching himself forwards as within moments, he was crouched down in front of Asui, his hand raised.**

" **TO WOUND THE PRIDE OF THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!** "

 **Midoriya remembered. He remembered what had happened when Shigaraki had taken hold of Aizawa's elbow. It had stated to disintegrate. And now, Shigaraki was moving that same hand towards Asui's face. Before anyone could even react, Shigaraki had grabbed hold of Asui by the head.**

 **But nothing happened.**

" **You really are pretty cool.** " **Shigaraki remarked.**

" **Eraser Head.** "

 **Aizawa was staring right towards Shigaraki, his eyes glowing as the villain's Quirk had been negated. Nomu quickly raised Aizawa's head, before slamming the hero into the ground once more.**

Midoriya quickly turned and leaped towards Shigaraki, raising his fist. _ **This guy's nothing like those other villains in the water! Asui, run! Save yourself!**_ Midoriya thought as his arm lit up, his Quirk activating as he swung his fist with all his might directly towards Shigaraki. " **Get…OFF HER!** " Midoriya exclaimed. And Shigaraki spoke one word.

" **Nomu.** "

" **SMASH!** "

Midoriya's punch impacted, a huge explosion of smoke being released. _**My arm's not broken…?!**_ _ **This**_ _ **is when I manage to regulate the power?! Did I really do it?! I know the smash connected!**_ Midoriya thought as he looked at his arm.

 _ **I did it…**_

 **The smoke cleared, and Midoriya saw that he had not hit Shigaraki, but Nomu. His fist had impacted Nomu's torso.**

 **And the monster was completely unharmed.**

 _ **So…quick…when did he…?**_

 _ **Wait…it didn't…work…?**_

… _ **no way…**_

Shigaraki chuckled as he looked towards Midoriya. " **Quite a move you just pulled off…and with a 'smash' too…you a fan of All Might?** " He remarked as Nomu looked down towards Midoriya. Midoriya said nothing in response, shocked.

" **Well…whatever…** "

 **Nomu grabbed Midoriya by the arm, as Asui released her tongue in an attempt to push Midoriya away from Nomu, while Shigaraki moved forwards, both his hands stretched out towards both Asui and Mineta.**

 **And before anything could happen, the entrance to the building was suddenly blasted apart, a figure stepping forwards. Everyone stopped moving.**

 **The yellow hair.**

 **The large, muscular body.**

 **It was All Might.**

" **Fear not…** "

" **I…AM HERE.** "

 **And he was not smiling.**

* * *

" **I had a bad feeling…so I cut my talk with the principal short and came right away.** "

 **All Might's voice boomed from the entrance, where all the students and villains could hear him.**

" **Then I ran into Iida on the way…** "

" **He told me the gist of what's going on here.** "

 **All Might put his hand up to his neck. And he ripped his tie off, as he stepped out of the smoke. All of the villains and students were looking up towards him. Shigaraki and Nomu had stopped their attack, much to the relief of Midoriya, Asui and Mineta. Shigaraki looked up towards All Might.**

" **I've been waiting, hero…you're worthless trash.** " He said. All the other villains in the central plaza were looking up towards All Might as well.

" **That's All Might…? I've never seen him in person before…what a presence…** " One villain exclaimed.

" **No backing down, you idiot. We're here to kill him.** " Another villain said.

All Might then jumped down from the entrance, towards the central plaza.

 **And within a second, he had burst forwards, delivering a barrage of attacks which had blasted every villain to the ground instantly, knocking them out. He grabbed Aizawa, jumping backwards to safety.** _ **His arm…and his face!**_ **All Might thought, placing Aizawa down. He looked towards Shigaraki and Nomu.**

 **And in an instant, he grabbed Midoriya, Asui and Mineta, jumping to safety as he also delivered a punch into Shigaraki, knocking the disembodied hand from his face. All Might landed several metres away, next to Aizawa. He placed Midoriya, Asui and Mineta down.**

" **Everyone, to the entrance. Take Aizawa. He's unconscious. Hurry!** " All Might said.

" **Huh?! Wait, what? So fast!** " Mineta exclaimed.

" **Ahhhh…no good…** " Shigaraki muttered as he slowly picked up the disembodied hand. " **Father…** " He said, putting the disembodied hand back on his face. He chuckled. " **Throwing punches to save people…** _ **ha ha ha**_ **. That's our state-sponsored violence. You're fast. Too fast to keep up with, but not as fast as expected. Could it really be true…?** "

 **Shigaraki slowly turned towards All Might, looking over his shoulder.**

" _ **That you're getting weaker?**_ _"_

Midoriya quickly turned towards All Might. " **It's no use, All Might! That brain villain! One For-I mean, my attack wasn't strong enough to break my own arm, but he didn't even flinch! Up against that, you-** " He said, only to be cut off.

" **Midoriya.** "

All Might slowly turned towards Midoriya, striking a pose and smiling.

" **Fear not!** "

He then turned, before leaping towards Shigaraki, raising his arms. " **Nomu.** " Shigaraki said, as the lumbering monster jumped between All Might and Shigaraki. All Might lifted his arms, delivering a double hand chop that crossed downwards directly into Nomu's body.

" **CAROLINA SMASH!** "

A huge gust of wind was released from the attack, the water behind Nomu and Shigaraki being blasted backwards by the mere force of the attack. However, Nomu was seemingly unfazed by the Symbol of Peace's move. Nomu swiped his arms forwards, as All Might ducked and avoided the blow.

" **Seriously? No effect at all?!** "

All Might exclaimed as he delivered a tremendous punch into Nomu's chest, but once again, the villain was unharmed. " **No effect. Because he's got** **「** **Shock Absorption** **」** **. If you really want to damage Nomu, you'd be better off slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece…not that he'd give you that chance.** " Shigaraki said, chuckling as All Might continued to deliver punch after punch into the towering Nomu.

" **Thanks for the info, I appreciate it! NO SWEAT!** " All Might exclaimed in response, quickly moving behind Nomu and grabbing him from behind, pulling with all his strength as he delivered a tremendous suplex and smashed Nomu into the ground. A huge explosion of rubble erupted from the impact point.

" **How'd a suplex make an explosion like that?! All Might's in a different league!** " Mineta exclaimed in surprise as he helped Midoriya and Asui carry the unconscious Aizawa to safety. Midoriya looked to where All Might was fighting.

 _ **They might have a way to kill him…meanwhile, we're stuck here, helpless. Even worse, we'd only slow him down if they took one of us hostage. No reason to speculate about the villains…I've got to trust in All Might!**_ Midoriya thought.

" **Nice! They totally underestimated what All Might's capable of!** " Sato exclaimed as he looked down towards the battle from the entrance. " **Ah, it's Deku and those guys!** " Uraraka said, pointing down towards Midoriya, Asui, Mineta and Aizawa.

" **Go get him! GET HIM IN THE JUNK!** " Mineta exclaimed.

" **Guess we were worried for nothing…he's unreal.** " Asui remarked.

 **However, their eyes widened as they saw the smoke from All Might's suplex clear. Kurogiri's portal had opened from where Nomu had been smashed into, the upper body of the monstrous villain now protruding from a second portal directly under All Might.**

 **And Nomu's claws, were driven into All Might's body.**

 **The Symbol of Peace was bleeding.**

* * *

Rimuru jumped out from behind the boulder, raising her arm and aiming it towards Laplace. " **Aqua Hose!** " She exclaimed, before releasing a massive blast of water from the palm of her hand, as it impacted the black lighting Laplace was firing from his fingertips.

 _ **Aqua Hose is no different from Hydraulic Propulsion…I expel a large blast of water from my inner storage. But this time, it's offensive instead of used for mobility!**_ Rimuru thought.

There was a massive explosion of smoke as the cold water and the heat of the black lightning met, the two attacks cancelling eachother out as the area was filled with a thick fog of smoke. " **You have water attacks, too? Oh, he'll** _ **love**_ **this Quirk of yours!** " Laplace remarked.

" **Though this smoke is kind of in the way…** "

" **Let's get rid of that first!** "

Laplace raised his arms, activating his Quirk, and suddenly, several pillars of black lightning were released around his body, expanding in a circular pattern around him with Laplace at the centre. The smoke was blasted away, clearing the area.

 **「** **Body Armour** **」**

Rimuru charged forwards, the silver metal scale-like armour forming around her single right arm as she swung her fist directly into Laplace's face. The villain was knocked back, exclaiming in surprise. " **It won't be that easy, girlie!** " Laplace remarked, as Rimuru moved to throw another punch.

However, Laplace countered the punch, knocking it away as he delivered a quick punch into Rimuru's masked face, before following it up with a combo into her gut. She was knocked backwards, with Rimuru spinning around and moving to throw another punch towards the villain.

Laplace countered that punch as well, knocking it downwards as he smashed his knee into Rimuru's chest, before raising his fist and delivering a black lightning-enhanced punch directly into her torso. Rimuru was blasted backwards, crashing into large rock and falling to the ground.

 _ **T-this guy's…easily as powerful as a Pro Hero…!**_

Laplace chuckled as he slowly walked over to the pinned Tear, pulling the sword out and letting her fall to her feet. " **There you go, little sister. Now, it's time for the coup de grâce!** " Laplace exclaimed, turning and walking towards the wounded Rimuru, sword in hand. Rimuru attempted to move her arm upwards, to punch the villain.

 **Only to have it instantly cut off from the elbow, Laplace swinging Tear's sword with tremendous speed and ferocity. Rimuru's right arm fell to the ground, the blue gooey insides visible. She was now armless.**

 _ **Are you kidding me?! I'm really, really glad I don't feel pain!**_

Laplace rested the sword on his shoulder as he looked down towards Rimuru. " **No exclaiming in pain? No yelling and screaming for mercy? You really ARE interesting.** " He remarked, before chucking the sword over to Tear, who caught it and put it back in her sheath.

" **Well, let's get going then! I'm sure that Nomu's already killed All Might by now!** " Laplace remarked, grabbing hold of the helpless Rimuru and throwing her over his shoulder. Rimuru attempted to struggle and get out of his grip, but couldn't due to her lack of arms.

" **Oh, Tear, grab her two arms as well. We may need them, you never know.** "

Tear nodded, picking up the two arms which had been cut off. " **Well, that's that, then!** " Laplace remarked as he started to walk away. Tear followed afterwards, holding both of Rimuru's arms, which she really wished she still had.

* * *

" **Ggh…so that's how it is!** " All Might remarked, coughing out blood.

Shigaraki chuckled. " **So you hoped to drive him into concrete and seal his movements? It wouldn't have worked. Nomu is as powerful as you. Well done, Kurogiri. Perfect timing, actually.** " He remarked as he looked down towards All Might, and then to Kurogiri.

All Might exclaimed in pain as Nomu's claws were driven into both sides of his chest. The left side of his chest seemed to be bleeding more than the right side. _**What unbelievable power! Cut it out, that's my weak point!**_ All Might thought.

" **Impressive, for first time offenders…but prepare yourselves!** " All Might exclaimed.

" **I can't say I much like the idea of having blood and guts inside my gate, but…if they're yours, I'll happily oblige.** " Kurogiri remarked, looking down towards All Might. " **You see, it's Nomu's job to get around that blinding speed of yours and hold you down. And it's my job to close the warp gate on you while you're halfway through and immobilized.** "

" _ **Thereby cutting you in two.**_ _"_

Suddenly, several figures jumped down and landed next to Shigaraki and Kurogiri. It was Laplace and Tear, with the helpless, armless Rimuru over the former's shoulder. _**Tempest…?!**_ All Might thought as he glanced over towards Rimuru.

 _ **Your arms…!**_

" **Laplace…I thought I told you to** _ **kill**_ **the students Kurogiri warped to your location.** " Shigaraki remarked as he glanced over towards the two villains and the one helpless student. Shigaraki raised his arm and pointed towards Rimuru.

" **So what's** _ **that**_ **?** "

Laplace did a respectful bow. " **My, my, Mister Shigaraki, I** _ **would have**_ **killed this student here under normal circumstances. But she has a very,** _ **very**_ **unique Quirk. Your master might be interested in her, would he not?** " He responded. Tear said nothing. Shigaraki lowered his arm.

"… **fine. Whatever. We need to get a move on, anyway. Capturing and taking away one of All Might's students will surely wound his pride as well. Especially if it's right in front of him!** " Shigaraki remarked as he glanced back down towards All Might. Rimuru looked down towards All Might as well.

 _ **All Might…?! What's going on?!**_ Rimuru thought, shocked.

" **Come on, Kurogiri. Let's do this. The other Pro Heroes will be here shortly as well, we can't waste time.** " Shigaraki said.

" **Is…is that Tempest? Her arms…!** " Midoriya exclaimed as he looked over towards Laplace, Tempest and Tear. " **That villain's got her!** "

" **I've got a bad feeling about this…** " Asui remarked.

" **W-we should get out of here, right now!** " Mineta exclaimed.

" **Asu-Tsuyu!** " Midoriya said. Asui turned towards him. " **You finally got it right. Nice. What is it, Midoriya?** " Asui asked.

" **Take Aizawa-Sensei for me!** " Midoriya exclaimed, letting go of Aizawa and walking forwards.

" **Sure…but what're you…** " Asui responded.

 **And Midoriya charged forwards, running directly towards Nomu and All Might.** " **ALL MIGHT!** " **He exclaimed.**

" **Foolish.** " **Kurogiri said as he materialized in front of Midoriya.**

 _ **Midoriya. Kid!**_ **All Might thought.** _ **Don't!**_

 **Until suddenly, Bakugo jumped in from out of nowhere, smashing his fist into Kurogiri and blasting him with an explosion.** " **GET…THE HELL OUTTA HERE…DEKU!** " **Bakugo exclaimed as he smashed Kurogiri to the ground, his hand on the metal plates around Kurogiri. The villain was pinned.**

 **Ice spread across the ground, freezing half of Nomu's body while not harming All Might. Todoroki stepped forwards.** " **So I heard you people are here to kill All Might…** " **He said. Kirishima jumped in, swiping his hardened arm towards Shigaraki, as the villain avoided the blow.**

 **Milim leaped in from out of nowhere, smashing her fists towards Laplace as he jumped backwards to gain some distance, her fists instead impacting the ground. Tear jumped back alongside Laplace as well.**

" **Damn! Almost had him!** " Kirishima remarked.

" **What happened to your arms, Rimuru?!** " Milim exclaimed.

" **You're not all that. You misty mook!** " Bakugo said as he pinned Kurogiri to the ground.

"… **but scum like you could** _ **never**_ **kill the Symbol of Peace.** " Todoroki said.

" **Kacchan…! Guys!** " Midoriya exclaimed.

* * *

" **Frosty…!** " All Might remarked. _**It must be Todoroki! Such precise control, he's just managed not to freeze me! Thanks to that…his grip's loosened!**_ He thought. All Might pulled himself out of Nomu's grip, jumping away and gaining some distance as he landed next to the students.

Shigaraki looked over towards Bakugo and Kurogiri. " **You've pinned down our way out…well…this is a problem…** " He remarked.

Bakugo laughed as he looked down at Kurogiri. " **You slipped up, you bastard! And it's just like I thought! The parts you can turn into that foggy warp gate are limited! And you're using that misty stuff to hide your real body, yeah?! Am I right?!** " He exclaimed.

" **If your whole body was mist and physical attacks didn't work…you'd never say 'that was a close one'!** " Bakugo said. Kurogiri attempted to struggle, only for Bakugo to push him further into the ground. " **Don't move! If I decide you're doing anything fishy, I'll blow you straight to kingdom come!** " Bakugo exclaimed.

" **That's not very hero-like, dude…** " Kirishima remarked.

" **Not only have you beaten our level, but you're at full health…today's kids are really something…our League of Villains should be ashamed!** " Shigaraki remarked. He then looked over towards Nomu. " **Nomu. Take out the explosive brat. We need our escape route back.** "

 **Suddenly, Nomu pulled himself up and out of Kurogiri's portal. Todoroki's eyes widened as the right side of Nomu's body started to crumble and fall apart due to the ice, but he didn't die.** " **His body's falling apart, but he's still moving…?!** " **Midoriya exclaimed.**

" **What the…I thought his Quirk was** **「** **Shock Absorption** **」** **!** " All Might exclaimed.

Shigaraki chuckled as Nomu's body started to regenerate, healing incredibly quickly. " **I don't remember saying that's all he can do. This is** **「** **Hyper Regeneration** **」** **. Nomu is a super-powered living sandbag designed to withstand everything you've got.** " Shigaraki remarked.

As Nomu regenerated, Milim charged forwards. " **Young Nava, don't…!** " All Might exclaimed, as Milim raised her arm and delivered a punch directly into Nomu's chest. But Nomu wasn't hurt. He didn't even react at all. Shigaraki tilted his head.

" **The explosive brat's the target. I'd recommend you get out of Nomu's way if you want to live, girl.** " Shigaraki remarked.

Rimuru's eyes widened as she watched while being held by Laplace. _**Milim's attack did nothing?! How strong is that Nomu guy?!**_ She thought. Nomu seemingly growled and glanced towards Milim, as she slowly looked up towards him, just realizing what she had done.

" **Uh…is it too late to say 'sorry'?** "

Nomu swung his left arm and delivered a tremendous backhand into Milim's face, launching her into the air and into the nearby water. " **YOUNG NAVA!** " All Might exclaimed. Shigaraki chuckled, as Nomu then turned towards Bakugo and charged forwards.

" **That girl's not the only student you should be worried about, Symbol of Peace.** "

Within a single moment, Nomu was already in front of Bakugo. _**He's fast…!**_ All Might thought as Nomu swung his fist towards the explosive student, before Bakugo could even register that he was there. All Might quickly leaped in front of Bakugo.

Nomu's fist impacted the Symbol of Peace, blasting him backwards with a tremendous amount of force as All Might crashed into a wall. A huge blast of wind rippled from the impact, forcing the other students and villains backwards. Before he could even figure out what had happened, Bakugo was suddenly right next to Midoriya.

 _ **I couldn't…see a thing!**_ Bakugo thought.

" **Kacchan?!** **dodged that? Wow!** " Midoriya exclaimed.

" **I didn't. Shut up, you.** " Bakugo responded.

All Might was still standing, his arms up in a defensive position, having taken Nomu's attack head-on. He was covered in bruises, as he coughed out blood. " **This guy doesn't know how to hold back…** " All Might remarked.

 _ **He took the hit for the kid.**_ Shigaraki thought. " **Anything to save a comrade, right? Just like earlier, when, uh…that one…the plain one. He came at me with everything he had. But violence in the name of saving others is admirable, isn't it, hero?** " He exclaimed.

" **You know what, All Might?** _ **That pisses me off!**_ **Heroes and villains both** _ **thrive**_ **on violence, but we're still categorized. You're good, you're evil. That's how it is! Symbol of Peace? Hah! In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down! And violence only breeds more violence. I'll show the world that by killing you!** "

All Might looked over towards Shigaraki. " **What a load of hooey. Idealistic criminals have a different sort of fire in their eyes. But you're just enjoying yourself, you big fat liar.** " He responded. Shigaraki chuckled.

" _ **You got me**_ **. Saw right through…** " Shigaraki responded.

" **It's three-on-five.** " Todoroki said.

" **But Kacchan showed us the mist man's weak point…!** " Midoriya exclaimed.

" **These are some brutal dudes, but with us supporting All Might…we can beat them back!** " Kirishima said.

" **NO! Get out of here.** " All Might said, putting his arm up in a 'stop' motion.

" **Things wouldn't have gone so well if I hadn't just stepped in.** " Todoroki said.

" **All Might, you're bleeding! And I think your time's u-** _ **ah**_ **…** " Midoriya exclaimed.

All Might clenched his fist. " **Right you are, Todoroki! So thanks for that! But fear not! Sit back and watch a Pro get** _ **serious**_ **!** " All Might exclaimed.

" **Nomu, Kurogiri, take him.** **Tear and I will handle the kids.** " Shigaraki said, as Tear nodded and walked over next to Shigaraki. " **Now, let's clear this and go home!** " He exclaimed, before charging towards the students alongside Tear. " **They're coming! Get ready, guys!** " Kirishima said.

All Might clenched his fist.

 _ **It's true that I barely have a minute left. My power has been declining faster than expected. However…I must do this! Why? Because…**_

 **All Might looked up towards the villains, a raging fire in his eyes.**

 _ **I AM THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!**_

 **All Might charged forwards with tremendous speed, as Nomu ran forwards to meet him. Their fists collided, a huge blast of wind being released from the impact and blasting both the students and villains backwards. Shigaraki landed nearby.** " **Hey, you talked about his** **「** **Shock Absorption** **」** **earlier, didn't you?** " **He remarked.**

 **All Might smiled.** " **Yes, I did!** " **He exclaimed, before throwing another punch, and another, as his fists met with Nomu's again and again, each punch releasing an immense blast of wind that blasted away the surrounding students and villains. Bakugo was blasted back alongside Midoriya.**

" **A head-on fistfight?!** " **Midoriya exclaimed.**

" **W-wow!** " **Kirishima exclaimed.**

 **Kurogiri was blasted back alongside Shigaraki, Tear and Laplace, who was still holding Rimuru.** " **I can't get near them!** " **Kurogiri said.**

 **All Might slammed his foot into the ground as he continued his barrage of punches into Nomu's body, the villain doing the same as they faced eachother head-on.** " **If your Quirk isn't** **「** **Shock** _ **Nullification**_ **」** **, but** **「** **Shock Absorption** **」…** **THEN THERE'S A LIMIT TO IT, RIGHT?!** " **All Might exclaimed as he continued his barrage of punches, the ground around them being ripped and blasted apart by the mere force of their attacks.**

 **Nomu delivered a punch into the bleeding left side of All Might's chest, knocking the hero back for a moment, but he stood his ground as he stepped forwards, launching himself into the towering villain and pushing him backwards with pure strength.** " **Made to fight me? If you can withstand me at 100%...then I'LL FORCE YOU TO SURRENDER FROM BEYOND THAT!** " **All Might exclaimed.**

 **Shigaraki's eyes widened as All Might intensified his offensive, starting to overwhelm Nomu as the towering villain was pushed backwards by the Symbol of Peace's attacks. Midoriya's eyes widened as he watched the battle.** _ **He's bleeding…while giving it his all…! He's not swinging randomly…every…every single hit…is more than 100% of his power!**_ **Midoriya thought.**

 **All Might yelled a battle cry as he smashed Nomu backwards through the air with his fist, before jumping in pursuit of the villain.** " **A hero…can always break out of a tough spot!** " **All Might exclaimed as Nomu regained his footing, charging towards the Symbol of Peace.**

 **They smashed into eachother, launching into the air high above the ground. Nomu smashed his fist downwards, but All Might blocked it with his arms, before countering and blasting Nomu backwards, before slamming his feet into the towering villain and smashing him into the ground before blasting him into the air.**

 **All Might jumped high into the air, grabbing Nomu by the arm before spinning around again and again, using his immense strength to throw the monstrous villain directly into the ground. The ground erupted and was blasted apart by the impact, as All Might landed next to Nomu.**

" **Hey, villain…** "

" **Have you ever heard these words?!** "

 **All Might clenched his fist, using his pure power as he raised his arm.** " **Go beyond!** " **He exclaimed, before driving his fist directly into Nomu's chest.**

" _ **PLUS ULTRA**_ _!"_

 **The sheer force of All Might's punch blasted Nomu high into the air, the power rippling in the area around the Symbol of Peace as Nomu was launched through the air, directly through the ceiling of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint and out into the sky above, the villain being blasted so far into the sky that he went straight through two clouds, which were blasted apart.**

 **All Might clenched his fists as he slowly turned towards Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Tear, Laplace and the captured Rimuru.** " **Sure, I'm slowing down…in my prime, just five of those punches would've been enough.** " **All Might remarked, turning towards them as he raised his fist and clenched it.**

" _ **But that was just over 300 right now.**_ _"_


	6. Update

**Hi everyone, I hope you're enjoying the series so far!**

 **Chapter 6 will be out tomorrow.**

 **I've heard your reviews and responses, and for all of you feeling disappointed that the last chapter was simply a 'rehash of canon', please do not fret! The USJ Incident wasn't changed much because what I have planned for the story does not include changing it significantly. However, in the following chapters, I will be changing quite a bit, many original stories and situations will be explored, and the canon** ** _will_** **be changed.**

 **That said, I hope you look forwards to Chapter 6!**

 **Thanks,**

 **SilverHades.**


	7. Chapter 6: Collapse

" **Well, villain. How about we hurry up and finish this?** "

All Might stood his ground, turning towards Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Laplace, Tear and the captured Rimuru. " **You cheated…!** " Shigaraki exclaimed. All Might let out a tremendous laugh as he clenched his fist.

" **I'd appreciate it if you gave my student back,** _ **as well**_ **.** "

 **Laplace instinctively stepped back as he saw All Might's eyes light up fiercely. The Symbol of Peace was ready to fight.** " **Now you guys are regretting your decisions, aren't you?** " Rimuru remarked, as Laplace grit his teeth behind his mask.

" **Shut up.** "

Smoke surrounded the Number One hero, as he faced the villains. " **You're weakened….? Not that I can see…we're completely outmatched…! How dare you do that to my Nomu…!** " Shigaraki muttered. " **He's…he's not weak at all! Was…was I lied to…?!** "

" **Well? Coming to get me? What happened to clearing the game? If you can take me, then bring it on!** "

All Might stood triumphantly, not wavering in the slightest. Shigaraki almost exclaimed in fear as he stepped backwards, the other villains doing the same. They had just seen their strongest ally blasted into high orbit – as if they'd stand a chance.

" **WELL? WHAT'S KEEPING YOU?!** "

" **If only we still had Nomu…! If only! But…he was taking those hits as well…!** " Shigaraki muttered, scratching his neck in frustration. Kurogiri slowly turned his head towards Shigaraki.

" **Tomura Shigaraki…calm yourself. It's apparent that Nomu did manage to deal some real damage. The kids are holding back for some reason, and reinforcements from the school are bound to get here any minute. But if you, I and Laplace all attacked at once…we might have a chance.** " Kurogiri said.

Shigaraki slowly stopped scratching his neck. " **Yes…yes yes yes…we can do this…the** _ **final boss**_ **is standing right there…Laplace, give the brat your little captive.** " He said. Laplace nodded, before throwing Rimuru over to Tear, who caught her. The three villains then turned towards All Might, before charging forwards.

" **This is…revenge for NOMU.** "

 _ **Hah. They're idiots. All Might just took out that guy that even Milim couldn't harm, and they think they stand a chance?**_ Rimuru thought. And then, her eyes widened behind her mask.

As she saw Midoriya, lunge straight towards the misty villain named Kurogiri.

 _ **Wha…what the hell are you doing, Midoriya?!**_

" **GET AWAY FROM…ALL MIGHT!** " Midoriya exclaimed. Rimuru hadn't even seen him move – one moment he was with the other students, the next he was in the air, his fist raised as he now swung it towards Kurogiri. _**He's fast!**_ Shigaraki thought.

However, Kurogiri suddenly opened two portals. One was in front of Shigaraki.

And the other, was in front of Midoriya.

Shigaraki's hand went through the portal, moving to grasp Midoriya by the face.

 _ **Midoriya…!**_

 **And suddenly, a bullet went through Shigaraki's hand. A hail of bullets moved throughout the entire building, impacting various villains. Tear exclaimed in pain as two bullets went through her hands, causing her to drop both Rimuru and her arms.** " **They're here…!** " **All Might exclaimed.**

" **Sorry, everyone. We're a little late. And we brought everyone we could.** "

" **Iida…!** " Uraraka exclaimed as she and Asui caught Midoriya.

" **President of Class 1-A, Tenya Iida…reporting for duty!** "

 **Up at the entrance, was standing Iida. And behind him, was every teacher within U.A. High School. The Principal. Present Mic. Cementoss. Midnight. Snipe. Ectoplasm. Power Loader. Vlad King. Snipe slowly lowered his gun – he had been the one who had fired the bullets earlier.**

Shigaraki started scratching his neck. " **Ahhh…they're here. It's game over…guess we gotta try again another time, Kurogiri…** " He muttered. Suddenly, a hail of bullets from Snipe's gun impacted the area, as Shigaraki exclaimed in pain upon getting hit. Kurogiri expanded his portal, engulfing Shigaraki, Laplace and Tear.

" **Next time, girl!** " Laplace exclaimed as he glanced over towards the armless Rimuru on the ground. Suddenly, a figure jumped from above, into the portal as well.

As they moved into the portal, suddenly a tremendous force started pulling them upwards. " **This is…!** " Shigaraki muttered.

" **It's me!** "

 **Up near the entrance, Thirteen was conscious.** **「** **Black Hole** **」** **had been activated, dragging the villains upwards towards the Space Hero. Shigaraki exclaimed in frustration, before turning and looking towards All Might.** " **I may have failed here, Symbol of Peace…but the next time we meet…** "

" **You're** _ **dead**_ **, All Might.** "

And the portal closed. Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Laplace and Tear were gone.

" **What the…** " Snipe said.

" **They're just gone? After such a dramatic invasion?** " Midnight remarked.

" **They took us completely off guard…but let's concern ourselves with the students' wellbeing for now.** " The Principal said, as Vlad King dropped him to the ground.

* * *

" **Our teachers…all pros, gathered here. It looks like there was no attack on the school itself.** " Todorki remarked as he looked up to where the teachers were.

" **Midoriya! You okay?!** " Kirishima called out, as he ran over towards Midoriya and All Might, who was shrouded in smoke. Suddenly, a huge wall of cement erupted in front of him, blocking Kirishima's path.

" **We need to make sure all you students are safe, so head over to the gate. I'll deal with the wounded.** " Cementoss said.

" **Make sense! Roger that!** " Kirishima exclaimed, before turning and heading towards the gate.

Milim slowly pulled herself out of the water, exclaiming in frustration. She had witnessed the final moments of the fight and the villains' escape. " **What, is everything over already! Aw…** " She muttered as she looked around but couldn't find any villains in sight. " **Oh! Rimuru!** " She quickly ran over towards Rimuru, who was on the ground, her arms separated from her. " **Rimuru! Are you okay?!** " Milim exclaimed.

" **Ggh…I can't move…ever since that Laplace guy grabbed hold of me, I couldn't move nor use my Quirk…not sure if it was an ability of his or someone else's…** " Rimuru muttered.

 _ **A paralysis or Quirk erasure ability? The latter sounds similar to Aizawa-Sensei, but the former doesn't…was there a villain in hiding who could use such an ability?**_ Milim thought. She glanced around the area, searching for any signs of an active villain, but couldn't see anything.

 _ **Well, if there was a villain with such an ability who never showed themselves, they probably escaped with the others…**_

 _ **It explains why Rimuru didn't just go "Predation" on that villain who was holding her, though.**_

" **Milim…I'm at my limit. Those black lightning blasts did a lot of damage and whatever weird thing which prevented me from using my Quirk still has some after-effects…** " Rimuru said. Suddenly, her body seemingly liquified into blue goo, her Hero Costume now laying empty on the floor as Rimuru's exhausted, unconscious true form was within.

 _ **You so tired that you went back into your slime form, Rimuru? Wow.**_

" **What the hell! That blue-haired girl just melted!** " Bakugo suddenly yelled over to the other students, pointing towards Rimuru's Hero Costume, which was empty on the ground. Rimuru's true form was hidden within it.

" **Wait, really?! Is she okay?** " Uraraka exclaimed.

" **She didn't have any arms earlier!** " Kirishima said.

" **I can see her arms over on the ground there.** " Asui remarked.

They all quickly moved over to where Milim was, only to get stopped as Midnight stood in front of them. " **As Cementoss said, please go over to the gate, everyone. Tempest, like All Might and Midoriya, is wounded. We shall take care of her.** " Midnight said.

" **But she melted!** _ **Melted!**_ **That's way past just 'wounded'!** " Uraraka exclaimed.

" **I saw that the lead villain had a Quirk which could disintegrate things, like Aizawa-Sensei's elbow. What if one of the villains has done something to her which is similar to that?** " Asui said.

" **Yeah, her arms are chopped off as well! She's far from okay!** " Kirishima stated.

Suddenly, Midnight cracked her whip, and the students fell silent. " **AS I SAID, we will take care of her. I know exactly what has happened to Tempest, and do not worry, her life is not in danger. She will soon be back with all of you, just as she has always been.** " She said.

" **So,** _ **please**_ **, head over to the gate. Don't make me repeat myself again.** "

The students nodded the heads, before turning and walking over towards the gate. Midnight turned around, looking towards Milim. " **So, Miss Nava, you're our resident 'Rimuru Tempest' expert. How is she?** " Midnight asked.

 _ **Okay, so she just lied. She has no idea if Rimuru is okay or not. What the hell.**_

" **Luckily, she'll be fine. Both her arms can simply be re-absorbed into her body and she'll be as good as new. The only problem is that Rimuru has been forced into a very tired-like state by an unknown villain's Quirk.** " Milim said.

" **A tired-like state? Explain.** " Midnight asked.

" **Well…I don't really know. All Rimuru told me is that when one of the villains grabbed hold of her, she couldn't move and couldn't use her Quirk. Even after the villains left, she felt incredibly tired, so tired in fact that she melted into her true form. I don't know how long it'll take her to wake up.** " Milim explained.

"… **alright. I'll report the information on that unknown villain's Quirk, and I'll also take care of Tempest. You head over to the other students.** " Midnight said. Milim nodded, hesitating for a minute as she looked down towards Rimuru's empty Hero Costume, before turning and standing up. She quickly ran over towards the other students.

* * *

" **19…20…21…** "

The arrested villains were slowly led out of the building by the police, as a man dressed in a large detective-like coat and hat counted the students that were coming out of the building. " **Alright…besides the one with the messed-up legs and the blue-haired girl…looks like they're all unharmed.** " He remarked as he looked over towards the students.

" **Ojiro…looks like it was into the fire for you this time. And all alone? Nice going.** " Hagakure said, the only indicator of her presence being the white gloves and brownish-gray shoes on her otherwise invisible body.

" **I thought everyone was alone…I only survived with hit-and-run tactics. What about you, Hagakure?** " Ojiro asked.

" **Oh, I was in the Landslide Area! That Todoroki's crazy strong! Same with Nava!** " Hagakure responded.

 _ **I could've frozen her…yikes.**_ Todoroki thought.

As the other students conversed, Asui, Uraraka, Iida and Mina walked up towards the detective. " **Detective…what about Aizawa-Sensei?** " She asked. The detective turned towards her.

" **Both arms were smashed to splinters. His face was also fractured…luckily though, it doesn't seem like he'll have any brain damage. But…his eye sockets were pulverised – there's a chance he may suffer long-term loss of vision.** " The detective responded.

" **Or so I hear.** "

" **Thirteen had terrible lacerations across the back and arms, though the wounds aren't life-threatening. It's the same with All Might – it's highly possible that Recovery Girl's healing will be enough for him, so he's gone off to the Nurse's Office.** "

" **And Deku?** " Uraraka asked.

" **What of Midoriya?** " Iida exclaimed.

" **Is Tempest okay?** " Mina asked.

" **Midor…** _ **ah**_ **. Yes, it seems like he's made it to the Nurse's Office in time. It's the same with Tempest – if she's the blue-haired one. Though right now, she's not exactly humanoid…anyway, I have some business there myself. Sansa, I'll leave the rest to you.** " The detective responded, before speaking to one of the other policemen – one who resembled a cat.

" **We'll need to completely revamp our security systems.** " The Principal remarked.

" **Teleportation Quirks are rare enough…shame one of them had to go and turn villain.** " Midnight said.

Suddenly, one policeman walked up to the detective. " **Detective Tsukauchi! I have a report – we have apprehended what seems to be a villain in a thicket about 400 metres from here!** " The policeman said.

" **In what condition?** " Detective Tsukauchi asked the policeman.

" **He seems unharmed! And he didn't resist arrest…oddly enough, he's not responding in any way. He appears to be mute…** "

" **I see…** " Detective Tsukauchi remarked, before turning towards the Principal. " **Principal. I'd like to go over the school with a fine-toothed comb, if you don't mind.** " He said.

" **Ah, of course! I'm sure some won't be happy, but the police certainly have jurisdiction! Investigations are your field of expertise! Do what you feel is necessary!** " The Principal responded.

* * *

The portal slowly opened within the bar, as Shigaraki fell to the ground. Laplace and Tear walked out of the portal as well. " **Ow…I was shot. Both arms and legs…** _ **we got crushed**_ **…he got Nomu too…our cannon fodder was taken down in a flash – even those kids were strong…** " Shigaraki muttered. He looked up towards a screen in the room.

" _ **The Symbol of Peace is in perfect health…!**_ _"_

" _ **You were wrong…master!**_ _"_

Suddenly, a voice responded from the blank screen.

" _ **No, I wasn't. We merely got ahead of ourselves. Yes…we underestimated him. It's a good thing that League of Villains came cheap. Anyway…what of our creation, Nomu? Did you retrieve him?**_ _"_

Kurogiri shook his head. " **He was sent flying. Unless we ascertain his precise coordinates, no amount of warping will let us find him. I just couldn't spare the time back there.** "

" _ **After all the trouble we went through to make him as strong as All Might…a shame. Well, that's too bad.**_ _"_ The voice from the screen spoke.

Suddenly, a final person walked out of Kurogiri's portal, as it closed. It was a man with pale skin, long pointed ears and brown hair. He was wearing a black and light brown suit with black pants and a red bowtie, alongside a light brown hat and a beige plague doctor's mask. He was holding a cane.

" _ **Gelmud…you insisted on surveying the battle instead of taking part. What did you see?**_ _"_ The voice from the screen asked the man with the plague doctor's mask.

" **As Shigaraki stated, those children were rather strong. The normal villains we brought were nothing more than small obstacles. I witnessed two students separately take out over a dozen villains on their own.** " Gelmud answered.

" **The only action I took was to nullify the Quirk of the student Laplace attempted to capture. Unfortunately, that child was saved by U.A.'s teachers.** "

" _ **Laplace, why did you attempt to capture one of the students, instead of killing them?**_ _"_

Laplace chuckled. " **Because her little Quirk was very unique. Yes…I thought you may have found an interest in her, since it seemed she had multiple Quirks.** "

"… _ **oh? Multiple Quirks? That is quite rare…if any of you ever have the chance to capture her again, please do so. And then, bring her to me. There is so much I would like to ask her. After all, a Quirk like that is quite strong.**_ _"_

Shigaraki looked up towards the screen. " **Strong…right…there was one…there was one kid who seemed as strong as All Might.** "

"… _ **hm?**_ _"_

" **Without that pest, we might have killed All Might…but that kid…that brat!** " Shigaraki exclaimed.

" _ **No use crying over spilled milk! This endeavour was not a complete loss. Take all the time you need – find stronger troops! We can't move freely. That's why we need a symbol like you.**_ _"_

" _ **Tomura Shigaraki! Next time, the world will know of the terror you represent!**_ _"_

* * *

Her consciousness stirred.

And she could slowly start to understand things again.

Who is she?

What is she?

Why is she here?

All of these questions were answered as she slowly became aware again.

Rimuru slowly opened her eyes, and looked at what was around her. She was seemingly within some kind of hospital room, in a bed. Her Hero Costume was neatly folded up nearby, with her mask on top. She was in her humanoid form.

… _ **what happened?**_

 _ **I was on the ground, and Milim was there with me…I couldn't move.**_

 _ **And then…I fell unconscious? And now, I'm waking up here…**_

Rimuru blinked as she noticed that Milim was also in the room, sitting in a chair and looking out the window. Milim turned, and her eyes widened as she saw Rimuru. " **Rimuru! You're awake!** " She exclaimed, standing up in joy.

"… **Milim? Where am I?** " Rimuru asked.

" **You're in a hospital! You kinda fell unconscious, so at first we took you to the Nurse's Office, but you weren't waking up so we took you here instead.** " Milim responded.

Rimuru tilted her head in confusion. " **I wasn't waking up? How long was I unconscious?** " She asked.

Milim hesitated for a moment, before answering.

"… **a bit over two weeks.** "

 **Rimuru's eyes widened.**

 _ **I missed…over two weeks? I was unconscious for that long?! What the hell did that villain's Quirk do to me?**_

" **Wha…what did I miss?** " Rimuru asked hesitantly.

Milim looked down towards the floor.

" **The U.A. Sports Festival…** "

" **I missed the U.A.** _ **SPORTS FESTIVAL?!**_ " Rimuru exclaimed. Milim recoiled backwards.

" **Y-yeah…** "

 _ **That festival has all the top heroes watching…! They'd have been scouting…and I missed my chance at being there?!**_

 _ **Damn whoever that villain was! It wasn't Laplace since his Quirk was all about lightning, nor Tear since her Quirk was a burst of speed…so whoever paralysed me, nullified my Quirk and forced me into a two-week sleep…damn it, they must've been hidden the whole time!**_

Rimuru looked downwards. " **Damn it…I lost my chance of showing myself to the top heroes…** " She muttered in frustration.

" **Well, at least you'll be able to catch up on the studies you missed! I'll help you with that.** " Milim said.

" **Thanks, Milim. You're a lifesaver.** " Rimuru responded.

Suddenly, Rimuru's body melted into her blue slime-like form, and she jumped out from under the hospital bed sheets, landing on Milim's lap. " **Oh, it's been so long since I got to hug you in your true form! You're so squishy!** " Milim exclaimed, grabbing hold of the slime-like Rimuru and holding her tightly.

" **Yeah, well I'm sure you did well in the Sports Festival, and you're offering to help me catch up on the stuff I missed. You deserve to hug my true form.** " Rimuru remarked.

" **Yeah, I did well in the Sports Festival. Though I didn't make it to the final one-on-one battles since I kinda failed in the second part of the festival. It was a Calvary Battle!** " Milim responded.

 _ **Well I'm sure you'd have gone incredibly well if you made it to the one-on-one battles.**_ Rimuru thought. " **Oh yeah, why did I wake up in my human form? If I was that tired, I'm pretty sure I would've melted into my true form, right?** "

Milim nodded. " **Yeah, you did. But the teachers managed to stop the other students from seeing much, and not long into your two-week nap, you suddenly turned back into your human form. It must've been a subconscious thing.** " She answered.

 _ **Ah…that makes sense.**_ Rimuru thought.

However, her thoughts were cut short as Mina Ashido and Tsuyu Asui suddenly opened the door and burst into the room. " **Hey Milim, wanna go an-** _ **what is that on your lap?!**_ " Mina exclaimed as she saw the slime-like Rimuru in her true form, and Milim, who was hugging her tightly.

" **It's Rimuru!** " Milim responded cheerfully, without even a moment's hesitation.

 _ **Argh, Milim, why are you the way you are…!**_

Mina tilted her head in confusion. " **…Rimuru? But she was on the…bed…** " She muttered, glancing over towards the bed, only to find it empty. The humanoid Rimuru that had been unconscious in the hospital bed was no longer there. " **This is rather surprising…** " Asui remarked.

Now, she was a blue blob on Milim's lap.

The secret was out.

" **Uwah…I can explain…** " Rimuru finally said, as both Mina and Asui turned towards her.

" **She spoke! But you don't have a mouth?** " Mina remarked.

" **I use low-level Ultrasound Waves to simulate speech.** " Rimuru explained.

" **Ah…I see…** " Mina remarked.

" **Ashido has spoken to me before about how she thinks there was more to your Quirk than simply armour. Such as in the Battle Trials, you used silk webs and, as you just mentioned, some kind of soundwave ability. Is this…goo form of yours, the true nature of your Quirk?** " Asui asked.

Rimuru nodded.

" **Yeah, it's kinda complicated…** "

Mina quickly sat down. " **We've got the time to listen. I'd like to hear about your mask as well, and this 'Shizu' person that Nava mentioned a while back.** " She said.

 _ **She did? Oh yes, before the Battle Trials…**_

"… **fine. But I'd prefer what I tell you now remains a secret, alright?** " Rimuru said. Both Mina and Asui nodded, as Asui sat down as well. Rimuru sighed.

" **Alright. I might as well just go from the start.** "

* * *

" _ **I was born into what could be considered a 'normal' family, in this world of Quirks and superheroes, I guess. I had a father, mother, and an older brother.**_ _"_

" _ **My father is named Hakurou Tempest – and his Quirk is**_ _ **「**_ _ **Absorption**_ _ **」**_ _ **. He can choose a part of his body to absorb energy with, and then re-emit it himself. He's also capable of applying this ability to a weapon, though he can only apply it to one thing at a time. He used to be a Hero, though he retired a long while ago.**_ _"_

" _ **My mother is named Frey Tempest. Her Quirk is**_ _ **「**_ _ **Harpy**_ _ **」**_ _ **. Basically, she has the physical characteristics of a Harpy - wings in place of arms and talons instead of feet. She's able to transform her wings into normal human arms, but she can't do the same for her feet though. She was a Hero in the past as well.**_ _"_

" _ **And my older brother…well, he's named Veldora Tempest. His Quirk is**_ _ **「**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **」**_ _ **. Can you guess what it does? While he usually has a normal Human body, he can take on the characteristics of a Dragon whenever he wishes.**_ _"_

" _ **He can form wings, claws, breathe fire, you get the idea. If he's really in a pinch, he can actually take the form of a complete Dragon instead of only partially transforming his limbs.**_ _"_

" _ **Currently, he's a Hero by the name of 'Draconic Hero: Storm'. I'm sure you've heard of him.**_ _"_

" _ **As for me…well, I had a normal childhood for my first four years of life. Making friends, wondering on what Quirks we were going to get, exclaiming about how we were going to be heroes.**_ _"_

" _ **But then, my fourth year of life came, and my Quirk was far from anything I could have ever predicted.**_ _"_

" _ **My body literally melted into blue goo. I didn't need to eat, drink or sleep, I couldn't feel pain, I had 360-degree vision, among other things. It was both a blessing and a curse.**_ _"_

" _ **The true ability of my Quirk is the ability of absorb targets into my body and either store or devour them. If I store them, they are kept within me and are unharmed. If I devour them, they are killed, and I gain whatever powers they had, alongside the ability to mimic their appearance or form.**_ _"_

" _ **In truth, this Quirk is extremely powerful if used correctly. Imagine the strength I could possess if I devoured people and animals left and right, gaining their Quirks and abilities. Though, I'm sure you all understand that there's laws in this world, and that rampant murder would only make me a villain.**_ _"_

" _ **So I can't exactly do that.**_ _"_

" _ **Regardless, it was an interesting Quirk. But since I no longer possessed a Human form, do you think the young and single-minded students in my classes would see me as Human? Answer: they didn't. Half of my class ignored my existence, and the other half ridiculed me.**_ _"_

" _ **It wasn't just the students, either. While the teachers never ignored nor mocked me, they were uneasy in my presence.**_ _"_

" _ **With them, it might have been because many villains have non-humanoid mutant Quirks. For example, the villain in that sludge incident a while back. So, I can't blame them that much. But, still.**_ _"_

" _ **They way I was treated back then was one of the reasons why I wanted to keep my true non-humanoid form a secret from the other Class 1-A students. I want people to judge me for who I am, not what I am.**_ _"_

" _ **Back then, Milim was one of the only people to remain my friend, to be honest she didn't hesitate. But besides her, I didn't really have many other people.**_ _"_

" _ **However, that changed one day, when I met a girl by the name of Shizue Izawa…**_ _"_


End file.
